It Started With a Kiss
by L'Vanna
Summary: Who would guess a simple kiss could change your life! Not so great at summaries. HGSS Rated M to be on the safe side. Please review, concrit always welcome.OOC,AU. *Editing exsisting chapters*
1. Prologue

Prologue - A Fateful Kiss

Hermione was having a very good day. It was her eighteenth birthday, and so far, she had received many presents. Of course, she didn't think that birthdays (and Christmas) were all about presents, but knew that love and friendship were the best presents one could get - but a first edition copy of 20th Century Potions still managed to make her heart speed up and her breath hitch in her throat.

Unwrapping, the expensive book, she carefully examined the soft leather and the exquisite parchment.

"Hello, Earth to Hermione!" Harry waved his hand in front of her eyes, trying to get her attention, while Ron stared at him, not getting the Muggle reference.

"Hmm?" She didn't look up. She had wanted this book since the beginning of her sixth year. She had asked Professor Snape repeatedly to give her a pass for the restricted section of the library so that she could study it for her N.E.W.T. Advanced Potions class. Among seven other students, Hermione had chosen Potions as one of her N.E.W.T. classes, simply because she liked the subject and had hoped it would provide a bit of a challenge. So far, the exacting Professor had not disappointed her, making the assignments increasingly difficult until, at the end of her sixth year, she had to stay up one night in order to finish an essay. She had been thrilled.

"Hermione!"

"What?" she asked, finally looking up.

"I asked you if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade tonight, with Ron, Ginny and me," Harry said. "We want to celebrate your birthday."

"Sorry, I was a bit distracted, but of course I'll come," she said, still a bit absent. She opened the book and gasped. In Professor Snape's elegant handwriting was a short note written on the first page.

_Miss Granger, _

_I hope now, that you finally own a copy of the book so obviously special to you, you will refrain from knocking at my office door late at night because you feel you are not able to sleep without reading paragraph two of page 143 once again. _

_- Professor S. Snape _

Hermione giggled. That was typically Snape. He spent more money than any reasonable person would, only to get rid of her.

"Hermione!" Ron said empathically. "I know it's your birthday, but I was trying to have a conversation with you."

Hermione looked at him, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm really sorry, Ron. I promise I'll listen."

Ron eyed her suspiciously. She had her hand on the cover, protectively hugging the book to her chest. He could practically see her mind wandering back to the book.

"It's only a book, Hermione!" he said, a bit miffed that she paid more attention to that stupid book than to her supposed best friend.

"It's not just a book! It's 20th Century Potions!"

She said the book title as if he was supposed to bow in front of the thing, her eyes shining with excitement.

Ron just shrugged."Who sent it, anyway?" he asked.

"Professor Snape did," she smiled, opening the book again.

"Snape!" Ron echoed, although his tone of voice very different from Hermione's. "Whatever for?"

Hermione's head whipped around to look at him properly. She narrowed her eyes and snapped, "Ron, just because you don't have a sense for academics and literature doesn't mean that everyone has to be as ignorant as you are." She put the book into her bag, along with various other gifts she had received during breakfast. "And for your information, I respect Professor Snape for his intellect and skill in potion making, and now, I'm going to thank him for the present he gave me."

Hermione stood up and wanted to turn towards the Head Table, but then saw that Professor Snape wasn't present yet. Determined not to sit down again, she stalked off towards the huge wooden doors that led out of the Great Hall in search of her teacher.

Just when she was about to step through the doors, she bumped into someone."Professor Snape!" she gasped. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking."

"That much was obvious," he said, straightening his robes. He wanted to move on to his place, but found that his prize student was blocking the way. "You are standing in the way, Miss Granger."

"Sorry, sir. However, I wanted to talk to you. About the book-"

"Miss Granger," the Potions Master interrupted. "I can only advise you to take the note seriously. I hope I will not see you in my office after hours again."At his words, a couple of Ravenclaws sitting near them raised their eyebrows. Professor Snape glared at them.

"I'm sorry, sir. I promise I will not disturb you any more," Hermione said. She wasn't intimidated in the least, but that came probably from her euphoria. She still couldn't grasp the fact that she now possessed one of the best contemporary guides to brewing potions and testing their effectiveness. Her heart nearly stopped when she thought of the chapter about developing potions.

Maybe it was that thought that triggered it; maybe it was one of those situations that people said was inevitable. Nevertheless, one way or the other, what was about to happen would change the lives of the two people who least expected it to happen.

"Sir, I just… I wanted to say… Thank you, Professor Snape," she said, and probably out of impulse, leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

The professor's eyes widened and almost every sound in the Great Hall died.Snape stood stock-still; shaken to the core by the magic he felt shoot through him and the strange warmth that seemed concentrated on his right hand when Miss Granger kissed him. Fortunately, not everyone in the Great Hall saw the light that appeared to engulf both.

Hermione too felt the effects; she did not know what had just happened she expected Professor Snape to be furious. However, he simply stared at her. Looking around, she found others staring, too. She frowned. "What?"

She looked over to the Head Table; Professor Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling so brightly she thought they would blind her.

Her professor interrupted her, once again. He grabbed her arms and dragged her out of the Great Hall. He didn't let go as they made their way to the potions classroom.

The Headmaster intercepted them.

"Professor Snape, Miss Granger, I would like to see you both in my office now, so we may discuss what just occurred."

Following the Headmaster to his office Snape pushed her towards a chair, gesturing for her to sit down, and then started pacing.

"What have you done, you foolish little girl?" he asked finally, his eyes staring accusingly at her.

"What…?" Hermione was confused. "What was that light Professor? What happened? What does it mean?"

"Why did you kiss me you foolish chit?"

"On the cheek," she defended herself.

"Exactly!" he yelled, as if a quick peck on the cheek was worse than grabbing his privates in front of everyone.

"And only to say thank you," she continued.

"You really don't know, do you?" he said, and started pacing again.

"Know what?" She was getting more confused by the minute. He didn't make sense at all, and it was Professor Snape, for Merlin's sake. He had to make sense. It was one of those unwritten laws that Snape knew the answer to every question, and made fun of everyone who didn't.

"That's enough Severus." Dumbledore said, "Miss Granger obviously has no idea what has happened. You cannot blame her for this and you know it. This would have happened sooner or later."

"Miss Granger, I'm afraid that, the Ancient Ones have decided that you and Professor Snape are to be bound to each other."

A/N: This story is rewritten with permission of Donotsrocks story "It All Started With a Kiss" on It was originally posted by me in July of 2006.

I have changed some things from the original first four chapters of the story in order to make it more my own. Otherwise, those chapters are as Donotsrock wrote them. This story is not complete but I do have twenty chapters written and will be finishing this story. (With help from Nicole! –hint hint-)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"WHAT?" she screamed, jumping up. She looked first at Snape, and then Dumbledore. "You've got to be joking, Professor," she mumbled something to herself, and then stopped to face her teacher. "Please, say that you are pulling my leg."

Snape shook his head. "When you kissed me did you not feel something, something powerful?"

Hermione could only stare, nodding her head once in answer to his question.

"Since that kiss and the effects of it, the light that encircled us, was witnessed by a number of others in the Great Hall. Some of them, mostly staff, know what it means. According to Ancient Wizarding Law, we are now officially engaged."

"No!" Hermione tried to focus on her breathing, tried to keep it even.

"If there had been no witnesses to it, we could have kept it secret for a time, but eventually it would have become known," Snape said resigning himself to the situation.

"I need to sit down," she said.

Looking down at her hands she finally noticed a rune that seemed branded on her right palm. "Headmaster, there is a...Look!" turning her palm up to him.

"Hmmm, quite interesting. Tell me Miss Granger, do you know what this particular Rune means?"

"It's the Laguz or water Rune, Professor. It means flow or water, a fertility source, also healing power. Life energy and growth.Dreams, fantasies, mysteries, the unknown, the hidden, the deep, the underworld."

"Correct, Miss Granger. It seems that your role in this 'marriage' has been shown to you through that rune," he said.

"Severus, I assume you are similarly marked?" inquired the Headmaster.

Snape looked down at his right hand it too, was marked with a rune. "Yes, Albus," he said turning his hand over to show him the rune on his palm.

Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at the marking on his Potions Master's palm. "Algiz, protection. Defence, warding off evil. Guardian. A connection with the gods an awakening, higher life. This is indeed interesting, Severus."

"I will have to do some research on this and see if I can find any historical precedence in this type of ancient binding," the Headmaster said thoughtfully. "In the meantime, Severus, Miss Granger, I believe you both have much to discuss."

She followed Snape to his office and from there to his sitting room. The whole situation felt surreal to her, today was her birthday she should be celebrating with her friends. Instead, she found herself 'engaged' to her potions professor! She took in her surroundings, admiring the huge portrait that hung above the mantelpiece. It showed a magnificent landscape - green meadow, soft hills in the background, a small lake in the foreground, and a deep forest on one side. But the most fascinating thing was the witch sitting on a rock near the lake. She was brushing her long, golden hair, and humming quietly. The woman was beautiful - probably the most beautiful being she had ever seen. "She is Mother Nature impersonated everyone sees her differently."

He took a vial from a shelf on the side of the fireplace, "Here, drink this."

She took the vial, but didn't drink the potion. "What is that?"

"Calming Potion. I insist," he added when she opened her mouth.

Glaring at him, Hermione downed the vial in one gulp and immediately started coughing.

Snape merely rolled his eyes.

"Sit down."

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. He would be good at playing Simon Says, she thought, almost giggling like a fool. God, what did he put into that potion?

"Miss Granger, have you thought yet what you are going to tell you family and your 'friends'?" Snape said.

"No, Professor I haven't thought that far ahead yet. Oh Gods...I can just imagine how Harry and Ron are going to react to this! My parents, they won't understand at all. Perhaps I shouldn't tell my parents until after I graduate or perhaps it would be best to tell them soon this way they have till I graduate to accept that I'm going to be married."

"Miss Granger, Hermione," she turned her head quickly, shocked that he used her given name, "I don't think you understand the situation. According to law we have until the next full moon to have the binding rites performed."

Hermione was speechless, her jaw almost hanging to the floor.

Snape looked at her raising his eyebrow thinking he'd never see the day the little know it all would be shocked to silence. "Hermione, close your mouth before something flies into it."

"Pr...Professor..."

"I believe, since we will soon be bound, it would appropriate that you use my given name when we are alone," he said.

"Se...Severus...the next full moon is only..."

"Yes it's only 20 days away. I am well aware," he said snidely. He watched as the blood drained from her face, absorbing the fact that she would, sooner then she thought, be his wife. 'Wife' he thought, 'and one chosen for him by the Ancients' why was his life always so complicated.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I think I need some time alone Pro… uh, Severus to digest all this." He could see the whirlwind of emotions and thoughts playing across her face and in her eyes.

"I understand, Hermione, much has happened in a short time and much more is yet to come. I too, need to come to terms, with all that is going on."

She felt as if a feather could have knocked her over. Who knew that her taciturn, snarky Potions master could be so understanding of her feelings and openly owe up to his own!

"Let's meet here again after dinner this evening. There is much to be decided and a short time to do all that must be done," he said.

"That would be fine, Severus. I'll see you later then."

She went to the door turning back to look at her soon to be husband giving him a small nod as she left.

Snape sat watching the door that Hermione just exited. He knew she was feeling confused and probably disgusted that she was to be bound to him. He couldn't blame her; he knew what he looked like, and how his students viewed him. He wasn't too thrilled with the situation himself, the thought of marrying one of his students made him feel like pervert. Perhaps he would talk to Albus about having Hermione removed from his class, he knew that would upset her, but he could always tutor her privately 'Bloodly hell, the girl could take her N.E.W.Ts tomorrow and earn an O without a problem'. They needed to be on equal ground if this marriage was to have any chance, a chance for this marriage to be at least not miserable for either of them. There was no sense fighting it, he would just have to make the best of the situation. At least he didn't have to deal with Voldemort anymore; the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain-in-his-Arse finally defeated him this past summer.

He got up and poured himself a small brandy, he knew it was a bit early in the day to be drinking but he was going to need it to deal with Albus. The old man seemed almost gleeful about this new situation and he was going to have to talk with him very soon. He needed to know how they were going to explain this to the Ministry. He didn't even want to think about how the other staff, never mind how the student body, was going to react when their 'engagement' was announced. As much as he knew his colleagues would rib him about this he knew Hermione would have it worse. Her fellow students would be merciless in their taunts. He would just have to make sure that the little cretins understood HE would not put up with it. She was to be HIS wife and she would have the respect that was due to a witch in her position.

Severus heaved a sigh rubbing his temples against the headache he felt starting to bloom in his head. I No use delaying the inevitable Severus, time to face the old coot and deal with all this/I he said to himself as he rose from his chair and headed to the door.

Hermione wondered aimlessly she was so lost in thought. She found her feet taking her to her favourite spot, the large oak tree by the lake. She sat under the tree and observed the beautiful day, sunny not too cool, just the right temperature to watch the autumn leaves changing colour. I Snape? I'm marrying Snape? Are the Ancients bloody idiots/I she thought. I There's so much I want to do, finish my education here at Hogwarts. Well that shouldn't be a problem Snape lived here anyway. I wonder how he would feel about my plans to attend University in Edinburgh next September. Would he allow it? Well, Snape is an academic like me, perhaps it wouldn't be much of a problem after all. /I

It didn't really bother her that he was about twenty years her senior. Most boys her age were idiots and only viewed her as a walking encyclopaedia. He really wasn't that bad looking either. He really surprised her that he was taking this so calmly even being nice to her. Hmmm maybe they could work this out, maybe one day even be friends. Perhaps she may even develop feelings for him. _Who knows_ she thought, _Perhaps these Ancients know what they are doing._

Ahh, but telling Ron and Harry, now that was going to be a PROBLEM. She groaned to herself, knowing that Ron especially would go ballistic when he heard. As for her parents, they wouldn't be happy but she was an adult in both the Wizarding and Muggle world. She just wished she knew why the Ancients chose for her and Severus to be bound, and what was in store for them. Hermione's stomach grumbled at her, she realized she really didn't have breakfast and now it was close to lunch, she got up and slowly strode back to the castle and the Great Hall for lunch. She would have to deal with Ron and Harry sooner or later...she thought sooner would be better. _Ok_, Hermione thought to herself, _After lunch we have a free period I'll take them to my room, no one else will be around and I'll tell them then._

Hermione walked into the Great Hall feeling as if all eyes were upon her. Looking around she saw that indeed many eyes were watching her and many were whispering, no doubt, about what occurred that morning. Glancing up at the head table, she saw that Severus was not there. The Headmaster though nodded at her giving her a small smile.

She made her way to the Gryffindor table, glowering at a few students staring at her. "Hey, Granger, you seem to have caught Snape's glare while you were snogging this morning!" a Ravenclaw said, eliciting a few laughs from those around them.

Hermione took her usual seat, next to Harry and across from Ron.

"'Hermione," Ron said urgently.

She looked at him.

"What is going on? Where have you been all morning?" She could see his confusion.

"Not now," she said. "I'll tell you and Harry after lunch, in my room."

"Ok," he nodded, "We'll hold you to that won't we, Harry?" He said, turning to Dean to resume their talk about the last Canons game and began to devour his food. Harry turned to face her with a strange look in his eyes. He said in a low voice, "I'm not sure what happened this morning, Hermione, but I have a feeling neither Ron nor I will like it."

"I'm afraid not, Harry. But, you're my best friend and I'm going to need you to understand. Just promise you'll let me explain before you react?" Harry saw that she was anxious about whatever it was that happened today, "Sure Hermione, though you know I can't vouch for Ron. But I'll body bind him if I have to," he said, being awarded a small smile from Hermione.

"Thanks, Harry."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The three made their way to Hermione's room after lunch. After she unwarded her door, they all entered. The room had a small sitting area with two plush, comfortable, dark blue chairs, a small gold and blue striped settee, with a small round, dark oak table in the middle of the grouping in front of a fireplace.

Ron and Harry sat on the settee while Hermione paced in front of the fireplace. "Alright Hermione, we're in your rooms so now tell us what is going on?" said Harry as he watch his friend of seven years nervously pacing back and forth.

She stopped and faced her friends, opening her mouth, and then shutting it, she look down at the floor and sighed.

"Come on Hermione, it can't be that bad," Ron said, "I mean it's not like you're pregnant with Snape's love child or something," letting loose a small laugh. Hermiones head shot up, she looked at Ron he was closer to the truth then he knew. She really did love Ron, they dated for a short time in their fifth year, but it was clear they weren't meant to be anything other then friends. Though Ron kept on asking her to give them another go, well, what she was about to tell them should put a stop to that.

"Hermione," Harry's voice interrupted her thoughts, his eyebrows scrunching together, "Sit down and just tell us what you have to say."

Taking a seat on one of her chairs she took a deep breath and told her friends everything that had occurred, from the kiss on the cheek she gave Snape in the Great Hall, to the talk in the headmaster's office, the Rune on her hand and the one on Snapes, to her talk with Snape earlier that day.

She looked from Harry to Ron. Harry looked at her as if he couldn't quite comprehend what she had just said. Ron looked like someone just told him Christmas had been cancelled permanently.

"Is this some kind of joke, Hermione? Cause if it is it's not funny," Harry said.

"No, Harry. It's no joke," she said looking at him almost imploring him to understand and not hate her.

Ron turned to Harry putting a hand on his shoulder "She's not joking mate, I've heard Mum and Dad talking about the Ancient Ones before."

"I don't understand this...why, WHY do you have to marry that greasy git Snape? Just because some 'Ancient Ones' dictate it...this is ridiculous!" Harry's voice grew louder. Hermione hadn't expected this; she thought Ron would have been the one who would be most upset by this, not Harry.

"That slimy bastard has never been nice to us, he HATES us. That sarcastic, miserable, bat has done all he could to made our lives miserable, and now you say YOU HAVE TO MARRY HIM!!"

"Harry," Hermione said, trying to keep a calming voice, "Haven't you noticed? Since school started this year, he hasn't been as bad as he use to be. You know he was a spy for Dumbledore, he couldn't treat us fairly, Voldemort would have heard about it, and he probably would have killed Professor Snape. If that had happened, you probably wouldn't have had a chance to defeat him. Think about that Harry. Without the information Professor Snape was able to obtain we may not be here right now," Hermione sighed deeply getting up from her chair to sit between her friends.

"As for the rest, I'm not quite sure why, Harry, but Dumbledore is doing some research, and I'm sure he'll find out something about all this. But even he said this thing rarely happens but when it does, it happens for a reason." Reaching over she took one of Harry's hands into hers looking him in his eyes. "Harry, please, I don't want us to stop being friends over this. I need you, Harry, you and Ron are my best friends. We've all been through so much. I still have to tell my parents and I think I'm really going to need your support, they will not understand this at all."

"We will always be friends, Hermione," he said giving her hand a small squeeze, "I just want to understand why."

"Sometimes Harry, the answer to that question only comes with time," she said. "I could use a good hug about now, guys."

Severus Snape slowly made his way back to the Headmaster's office, taking the long way, grateful that the students were in class. He enjoyed walking the halls of Hogwarts especially late at night when most of the castles occupants were sleeping, the long, peaceful walks helped to clear his head and relieve the stresses of the day. Before he knew it, he was at the gargoyle that guards the entrance to the Headmasters office. Muttering the password, he was lifted up the moving stairs to the door. Raising his fist to knock he heard, "Come in Severus." How does the old coot do that? He wondered.

"Ahh, Severus, have a seat my boy. Did you have a beneficial talk with Miss Granger?" he asked.

"Yes, Albus, but we still have much to discuss. She needed some time alone to gather her thoughts. We will meet again this evening after supper. In the meantime, have you discovered anything about this 'choosing' for lack of a better word?" Severus inquired.

"Yes, in fact I have. It seems the last time this has occurred was around the time of the founding of Hogwarts. The witch and wizard involved became pivotal in the segregation of the magical and muggle worlds. I can't help but wonder what is in store for you and Miss Granger," said Dumbledore popping a sherbet lemon in his mouth, gesturing for Severus to help himself. "I also found that a special ritual was used to bind this couple. As of yet I have not been able to locate it, but I will keep looking. I also have an appointment in the morning with the Board of Governors and the Minister for Magic. We cannot have them up in arms over this and causing problems. I will explain to them exactly what has happened, I'm sure they will agree one cannot argue with the Ancients. You and Miss Granger will also need to fill out the necessary paperwork also, we do want to this legally now don't we?"

"Of course, Albus. There is one thing Miss Granger and I did agree on, she will need to be removed from my class. If necessary, I will tutor her privately in the evenings. Though with her grades I hardly think it essential the girl could have passed her Potions N.E.W.Ts in her fifth year."

"Yes I agree," the headmaster said with a small laugh, "Our Miss Granger is indeed quite an intelligent young woman. I will approve her removal from your class as of today, Severus. It would be best if you two were on a more 'even footing' so to speak. If she wishes you may tutor her on your own time or may I suggest she do an independent study."

"Thank you, Headmaster. I will offer both suggestions to her." Severus would have bet every galleon he had in Gringotts that she would grab the independent study like a niffler offered gold.

"Come, Severus," said Dumbledore rising from his seat behind his desk, "It's lunch time. We do need to make an appearance in the Great Hall."

Taking his usual place at the Head Table, Severus looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione sitting in her usual spot with her two 'dim-witted' friends. She didn't seem to be eating very much. If this kept up he would have to talk to her about it, he did not want her to become sick. She may need her strength for what was to come, whatever that may be. After a while he observed her and her friends leaving the Great Hall, he was almost sure she was going to tell them about their upcoming marriage...oh to be a lacewing fly on the wall when those two learned their most hated Professor was marrying their best friend. He just hoped they wouldn't give her too hard a time.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the boys were out of her room, and on their way to their next class, she thought about how wrong she had been about their reaction to her news. Ron took it calmly and Harry was the one to go ballistic! She knew eventually that Harry would calm down and accept the situation, though she hoped it would be soon.

Hermione sat thinking about the Ancients, what they are, and what did they have in store for her and Severus. She knew very little about them, except what the Headmaster told her. Therefore, Hermione went to the one place she could indulge her curiosity and find the answers: the Library! She had hours yet before she would meet again with Severus so she had plenty of time to scrutinize what texts she could find. Entering the library, she gave a quick nod to Madame Pince who acknowledged her presence with a nod in return. Hermione headed straight to the history section, began to look over the titles, and chose which books she thought may be of help.

She strolled through the stacks retrieving a book here and there that she thought might contain some pertinent information. A particular old looking tome caught her attention, gently taking it from the shelf she looked at the title, _Ancient Gods, Demons, and Myths._ Walking to her favourite table, she put her selections down, took her seat and began with the first book on the stack. Skimming through the first few, she couldn't find anything even relating to the 'Ancient Ones' until she got to the last book. Carefully opening the old cover, she came to a table of contents. Turning to the section on ancient Gods she began to read and quickly came across a section on the 'Ancient Ones' and read….

_ The Ancient Ones, servants of the Gods and Goddesses of the magical world. Controllers of the four elements. Not much is known about the Ancient Ones, but in times of great threat to the magical world, they will intervene and bring together a witch and wizard whose powers are immense in order to counter the threat to our world. There have been two recorded events of this phenomenon. The most notable in the last 600 years was that pairing of Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin._

Hermione could not believe her eyes, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin?!?! Nowhere in _Hogwarts: A History_ was this ever mentioned. Noticing how low the sun was setting Hermione went to check out the book, Madam Pince raised her eyebrow a bit when she saw the title then touched the old tome with her wand checking it out and handing it back to her. She wondered how many of the staff was aware of the situation between her and Professor Snape as she headed back to her rooms to prepare for dinner. She would take the book with her when she met with Severus after supper.

Hermione washed her face and was looking at her reflection in the mirror, in a few short weeks she would be a married woman. She would no longer be Hermione Granger she would be Hermione Snape.

"You really need to something with that hair my dear," the mirror said. Giving it an annoyed glare, she took her wand and charmed her hair into a tight plait.

"Hmm…maybe a little bit of make up and I really should change into nicer robes," talking in a low murmur to herself. Charming on a bit of make up Hermione went to her wardrobe she found a nice deep blue robe her Mum had bought for her before she returned to school. They showed that she did indeed have curves in all the right places without showing too much skin. "Thank you, Mum," she said softly and changed out of her school uniform.

Looking at the more put together version of herself in the mirror, _I wonder if Severus will notice,_ she thought to herself.

"Whoa, Hermione," she said startled by her own thoughts, "Since when do you care what Snape thinks about how you look? It's not as if he cares what I look like. Does he? Do I care if he does? Well, I don't want him thinking he's being saddled with a scruffy little girl. Oh well, this is the best I can for now."

With that, Hermione grabbed the book off her desk and headed down to the Great Hall.

Sitting at her usual spot at the Gryffindor table, she greeted Ron and Harry.

"Hey Hermione, you look nice tonight. Got something special planned?"

"Just meeting Professor Snape after supper. There are things we need to discuss."

Ron nodded in response. She looked to her right at Harry, questioning him with her eyes.

"Harry?"

"It'll be okay, I just need some time to digest all this," he looked at her sadly. "It's just…. you and Snape…," he looked at the high table seeing Snape looking at Hermione he gave him a hateful glare and turned back towards Hermione. "How is HE with all this?"

"Professor Snape? He seems to have accepted it. It's out of character for him I know, at first, he was a bit angry about all this also, but it's as though he's just accepted his 'role' in all this. I just want to make the best of this situation as possible Harry, neither of us chose it but there's no need for either of us to be miserable."

"I don't like it Hermione, I wouldn't put it past him to have arranged it somehow, but I'll be here for you if you should need me."

"Me too, Hermione," Ron said, adding in his two Knuts.

Hermione smiled at her two best friends. "Thanks, guys, it's nice to know I can depend on you both."

Severus observed the interactions between the three Gryffindors. He was relieved to see that those two idiots hadn't ostracized their friend. However, Potter did look like he was turning three shades of green.

Shortly after returning to his rooms there was a small knock on his door, he all ready knew it was Hermione. Opening the door allowing her entry he took notice of how she looked, she had changed out of her school uniform and into robes, plaiting her hair making her look more like a young woman instead of a schoolgirl. He took her hand bringing it to his lips giving it a light kiss, while observing the slight blush on her cheeks in reaction to his courtly gesture.

Hermione felt a small jolt of electricity run up her arm when Severus' lips touched her skin. She never felt anything like that before. She liked how his hand felt on hers, and the feel of his lips on her skin. It made her wonder how his hands and lips would feel elsewhere on her body. With that thought, she felt her cheeks redden.

"Good evening, Hermione," he said.

"Good evening to you, Severus."

He then guided her to a pair of dark brown leather chairs facing opposite each other by the fireplace. "Would you like tea or perhaps a glass of wine?"

"A glass of wine would be lovely, thank you."

Waving his hand the bottle of wine he had selected earlier and two glasses floated to him. Another wave and he uncorked the bottle pouring a glass for each of them, handing one to Hermione.

Holding his glass up he said, "A toast: To us, may our future together be more amicable then our past." Hermione raised her glass in acknowledgement of his words and they each took a drink of the wine.

"Hmmm very nice. Merlot?"

"Yes. An appreciative parent sent it as a gift to me a few years ago. Tonight seemed the occasion to partake of it," he said.

Taking notice of the book in Hermione's lap, he looked at her inquisitively. Seeing the look she said, "Oh, I found a book in library today, it has some information about the 'Ancient Ones'. I thought perhaps you might want to take a look."

"I should have known you would eventually peruse the library in search of answers. What did you find?"

"This was the only one I found so far with any mention of what has happened to us. It seems the last time it occurred was to …."

"Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin," he said finishing her sentence. "Yes, Professor Dumbledore told me about it today. He also found mention of a special marriage ritual we would have to participate in; he is doing more research into that as well." Taking another sip of his wine, he continued to tell her what else he and the Headmaster discussed. "I enquired about removing you from my class. The Headmaster agrees he had two alternatives to suggest: one I could tutor you privately in the evenings or two you could take on an independent study in Potions."

Her face lit up at the mention of independent study. "Would you be my consultant?" She enquired hoping he would say yes.

"I see no problem with it. When we meet again with Dumbledore, we can ask. In addition, I have papers here that we must fill out for the 'idiots' at the Ministry. The Headmaster will be meeting with the Minister and the Board of Governors tomorrow about our…situation."

"I didn't think about them," she said the panic rising in her voice. "Are they going to sack you and expel me?"

Refilling her glass hoping the wine would settle her nerves a bit he said, "Dumbledore knows how to deal with all of them. Have no fear I will still have a job by the end of tomorrow and you will still be able to graduate."

"Hermione, have you thought about what you would do after Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I was going to attend the university in Edinburgh I was considering a double major in Potions and Arithmancy."

"Was? Why past tense? Do you think I would disallow you the opportunity to continue your education?"

"Well, we really have not discussed it Severus. It would be expensive and…."

Interrupting her he said, "The expense is not a question Hermione. I have more then enough funds for you to attend university. I'm sure Albus will be more then happy to establish a Floo connection for you to travel to and from classes daily."

"But, my parents already…"

"You are to be my wife, I will pay for what you need or want, Hermione. Do not argue with me about this."

"All right, Severus. We have plenty of time to discuss this before I graduate."

Severus sighed; she wasn't going to make this easy was she, "On to another subject; your parents. We need to go see them and you need to tell them about our upcoming marriage."

"I'm not sure if I want to tell them. I doubt that they will understand when I tell them the 'Ancient Ones' have brought us together. They are Muggles, Severus. Even though they love me I've had to defend my choice to stay in the Magical World after I graduate. I've tried to explain Transfiguration, Runes, Charms, and even Potions to them; they look at me as if I have two heads. Can you even begin to imagine what their reaction to this will be?"

He could hear the dread in her voice. "Nevertheless Hermione, you must try. Do you not want your parents at your binding? You know there is no divorce in the Wizarding world, this will be the only wedding you will have."

She thought for a moment on his words and on the reality of what she knew her parents' reaction would be.

He watched the emotions play across her face.

"You will come with me, right?"

"Of course"

"Promise me, that you won't hex my parents."

As the evening wore on Hermione and Severus talked about many things and learned a bit more about each other. She filled out the paperwork that was required and Severus sent it to the Headmasters office. Looking at the clock, she noticed how late it was getting.

"I should be getting back to my rooms. It's just about time for curfew."

"Allow me to escort you then. It wouldn't do for my fiancé to get points taken for being late would it?"

They walked silently to her rooms in Gryffindor Tower, not seeing anyone else on the way. As they approached the portrait protecting her rooms she turned towards Severus looking into his eyes, a slight grin came to her face. "Thank you, Severus for seeing me safely back to my rooms. It was an enjoyable evening."

"I, too, enjoyed our evening, Hermione. Remember to owl your parents that we are going to be there tomorrow evening. I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at 6:00 p.m. do not be late."

"I won't be late. Good night, Severus."

He reached out taking her chin gently in his hand lifting it up and slowly bringing his lips to hers and placing a soft kiss upon her. Severus felt a tingle run down his spine, he was pleased when he felt Hermione move a half step closer to him, placing her hands on his chest and kiss him in return. He broke the contact and looked into her half lidded eyes to see warmth, acceptance, and want.

"Till tomorrow then, my dear. Sleep well," he walked away heading back to his dungeon.

Hermione watched him walking away bringing her fingers to her lips. Who knew he could kiss like that she thought. She was sure she'd have to change her knickers. No boy she had ever kissed made her feel like that. She changed into her nightgown, brushed her teeth, and slid between the sheets of her bed certain she would have very pleasant dreams tonight featuring Severus.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next evening found Hermione anxiously waiting for Severus in the Entrance Hall. She dreaded this visit to her parents; she received their reply to her owl at lunch saying they would be home waiting for her. Not only had it been a long day, she had a feeling it was going to be an even longer night.

Severus appeared at the top of the steps that led to his dungeons, she had yet to take note of his presence. He took the time to study the young woman that would soon be his wife. The apprehension in her face was obvious to even the most casual observer. Even though she was still in her uniform, he could tell that underneath her body had matured most agreeably. Intellectually she was more then his equal, her love of learning was on par with his own. The woman would no doubt excel at whatever she chose to do. He had a good idea that the only knowledge she lacked was that of the sexual nature. In that area, she was sure to be malleable and he would be more then pleased to teach her to the erotic arts. All in all, any man, Wizard or Muggle, would feel privileged to have her as his own. Ceasing his musings, he approached Hermione.

"Punctual as ever I see. Shall we?" He said, offering her his arm.

"I suppose we must," she said, as they headed out onto the grounds and walked to the front gates.

"I know you're nervous about seeing your parents but may I ask what the worst you can foresee happening?"

"You mean besides the yelling and screaming? Well, I have never seen my father physically attack anyone, but in this case he just might throw a punch at you."

"If this conversation should degrade to fisticuffs, Hermione, I will be forced to defend myself with a well cast Impedimenta."

"I understand, Severus. But please no more then that, they are still my parents and I do love them."

"I will not need to do more then that," he said as they exited the gates of Hogwarts.

"Have you ever Apparated before?"

"No, I haven't. Will you be doing Side-Along-Apparating?"

Looking down at her, he replied teasingly, "Know it all. Yes we will," he gathered her into his arms. He thought it 'felt right' holding her in his arms like this, as if she had always been meant to be there. The fragrance of night blooming jasmine reached his nose and he breathed it in deeply, it smelled wonderful on her.

"Close your eyes and hold on tight," he said in a soft whisper.

Holding onto his robes tightly, she felt the air around her compress for a few seconds. Still holding tightly onto him she opened her eyes to find they were in her parents' backyard. She would have to ask him later how he knew where to find her parents' home. Taking a step away from him, he took her hand and led her towards the house. As they approached the rear door it suddenly opened, a woman whose appearance resembled that of Hermione took her in her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Hermione! It's so good to see you. How have you been? How are you doing in school? Why are you here?"

"Hi, Mum, I'm fine and school is fine. I'm here because I need to tell you and Dad something." Turning to look at Snape she said, "Mum, this is Professor Severus Snape, he teaches Potions at school. Professor, this is my mother Anne Granger."

Taking her hand, he bowed slightly, "A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Granger."

"Pleased to meet you too, Professor Snape," said Anne Granger, looking at Snape as if she was not sure what to make of him. She had seen wizards before, her daughters' friends, Harry and Ron even that strange Arthur Weasley, but none of them looked like him.

"Where is Dad, Mum?"

"He's in the den, dear. Why don't you and your Professor have a seat in the sitting room and I'll go get him."

They followed her through the kitchen and Hermione led him to the sitting room. He looked around at the pale blue walls, non-wizarding pictures of Hermione and her parents on the fireplace mantel. The furniture he assumed was tasteful to Muggles. He sat next to Hermione on the sofa not having to wait long until her mother returned with her father. 

Standing up as they came into the room, her father greeted her with a hug and a kiss on her forehead. Mrs. Granger introduced her husband. "Professor Snape, my husband Edward Granger. Edward, this is Hermione's Potions teacher, Professor Snape."

Offering his hand to Snape, he said, "Nice to meet you, Professor. Please have a seat," he said motioning towards the sofa.

"Would you like something to drink, Professor?" Mrs. Granger offered.

"No, thank you," he said.

"Well then, Hermione, what is this all about? Your letter was very vague," her mother asked as she and her husband each sat on a chair opposite them, concern written clearly on their faces.

"Well, Mum, Dad, I ummm...I'm...getting married."

"You're WHAT?" her father yelled. "Are you pregnant Hermione Jane?"

"No, no Dad, nothing like that."

"Who is this boy, dear; you've never mentioned you were seeing anyone at school. Is it Ron, or that nice boy Harry?" her mother asked hopefully.

"No, Mum, not Ron or Harry...you see..."

"You better start explain this, young lady, just who ARE you MARRYING and WHY!" her father said, his voice getting steadily angrier.

"Actually, you see," looking back and forth between her parents and rubbing her hands together, "I'm marrying...Professor Snape."

That is when, as they say, all HELL broke loose.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY WILL YOU MARRY HIM!" her father said as he shot out of his chair pointing his finger at Snape.

"WHAT do YOU have to say about this, Professor? Seducing a student under your charge...is this the kind of thing that goes on at that SCHOOL of yours?"

"I assure you sir, it certainly does not, nor did it in this case," Snape said trying to keep his voice and his temper under control. "Perhaps if you sit down and listen, you will get the answers you seek."

Placing a hand on her angry husband's arm, Anne Granger spoke, "Edward, please let's hear what Hermione has to say."

"Well, you see, it all started on my birthday. I was thanking Professor Snape for the gift he sent me, it was just a small peck on the cheek really, and when we were suddenly this 'white light' seemed to glow around us," she could tell by the looks on their faces they were disbelieving of her story already, but onward she continued.

"When it was gone each of us was marked with a rune on our right hand." Turning her hand palm up showing her parents the rune seemingly tattooed on her palm.

They looked at her hand, their scepticism showing clearly, as their eyes went from her hand to her face.

"According to Professor Dumbledore, the Ancient Ones have deemed that Professor Snape and I are to be bound and..."

Mr. Granger, who could no longer contain his thoughts spoke, "According to 'Dumbledore', I'm sick to death of Dumbledore filling your head with these absurd stories, brainwashing you with this nonsense. Now he has you convinced some mythical gods claim you have to marry this...this overgrown bat!"

"Really, Hermione," her mother injected, "I thought we raised you better then this. It was obviously a big mistake on our part allowing you to go to this so called 'school' it seems to be more of a cult pairing young girls with men old enough to be their fathers...it's disgusting!"

"You go to your room, Hermione. You're staying here; you are NOT going back to that place ever again," her father demanded.

"No, I will not!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm eighteen, and considered an adult in the Muggle and Wizarding world. I am going to marry Severus, and I am going back to Hogwarts whether you like it or not!"

Severus saw her father raising his hand to Hermione and quickly placed himself between them.

"I would think twice about doing that, Muggle. You will not lay a hand on her," Severus' voice threatened more then his words did.

"You! You paedophile, how many other young girls have you done this to...poisoning their minds, using them for your own sick pleas..."

"IMPEDIMENTA," Severus yelled out. Freezing the red faced Muggle in his tracks and thankfully shutting him up.

Hermione didn't see him raise his wand but heard the hex he had cast on her father. She did, however see her mother attempt to attack Severus.

"What did you do to my husband, you BASTARD!" she screamed her arms flaying hitting Severus wherever she could. He grabbed both her wrist and held her at bay.

"Nothing compared to what I could have done to him, Madame. He can see and hear everything, so I will only have to say this once. I know you both have been to Diagon Alley at least once, so how you both can be so ignorant is beyond my comprehension. Magic DOES exist; your daughter is a witch, a brilliant, powerful, and beautiful witch. One who WILL be MY WIFE and neither of you have any say in that any longer. In addition, if I ever hear either of you insult Albus Dumbledore again, well, let us just say, you will both find out what a real hex feels like. Now, Hermione and I are leaving, we will be married at the next full moon, if either of you can come to senses you're invited to attend. Owl us if you do change your minds."

Letting go of Anne Granger he took Hermione's hand, "The hex will wear off in about 5 minutes."

"If you leave with him, Hermione, don't bother coming back," her mother stated.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Mum. Good bye," she said walking out the door with Severus.

He Apparated them to the outskirts of Hogsmeade, "What are we doing here?" she said.

"I thought a walk back to the castle would be in order. We could talk more privately this way about what happened at your parent's house," he said.

She took his arm as they started up the path leading to Hogwarts. "Severus, how did you know where my parents lived?"

"I helped Dumbledore place wards on your parent's home during the war. They would have alerted the Order if someone attempted entry with intent to harm."

"I guess I should thank you for doing that. I did worry during the war that they could be attacked."

"You're welcome, Hermione. The Headmaster had wards placed on the homes of all the Muggle-born students during that time. Though, yours was one of the select few that the Headmaster and I personally saw to."

They continued walking in the cool night air. Hermione observed the stars shining brightly and the sliver of moon hanging in the sky. She looked at the man on her right he wasn't handsome by 'Witch Weekly' standards, but she thought he was handsome in his own way...he was unique. His hair wasn't greasy as most thought it was silky and thick. His nose seemed to fit him just fine, she thought. His eyes, sometimes she thought she could get lost in the dark depths of his eyes. His voice though, she could listen to him speak for hours on end. He could use his voice to calm or terrify and he used it well.

"Did you mean what you said?" she asked him as the walked.

"You'll have to be more specific."

"When you told my parents that I was 'brilliant, powerful, and beautiful'. Did you really mean that?"

He stopped, turning her to face him he looked into her eyes, the stars reflecting off her irises. "I meant every word of it, Hermione. You are all that and more. Don't you ever doubt it."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione saw a hint of the emotions in Severus' eyes, as a tear started to trail down her face. She felt his calloused finger wipe it gently from her face. A look of confusion and concern washed over his face, he didn't want to be the cause of her unhappiness, but he feared he might be.

"What is wrong, why the tears? Is it something I did, or your parents?" his voice flowing over her like a warm blanket.

"It's a bit of both. I'm sad because of what my parents said, it hurt to have them turn on me like that and then your words, no one has ever told me I'm beautiful; smart, scary, a bookworm, among others; but never beautiful."

She brought her hand up and softly caressed his cheek, "Thank you, Severus." Reaching up she kissed his lips so gently it felt to him like a small warm breeze flitted across them sending a tingling sensation down his spine.

Severus' hand moved softly along her jaw making its way to the back of her neck. He brought her closer to him, returning her kiss with a tender passion.

Hermione's arms snaked around his neck in response, not wanting him to stop this kiss just yet. Severus wrapped his other arm around her waist drawing her body flush with his. A small purring sound emanated from her as she tried to get even closer to him, his kisses were creating reactions within her that she never felt before. A strange sensation shot straight down to between her thighs, and she was instinctively aware that Severus was the cause and cure for this need he was creating within her. This was something she definitely wanted to explore more.

Her responses were leading Severus' body and mind to places best left unvisited for now. He did not want to take this too far, and especially not out in the open like they were. He hesitantly parted his lips from hers. Looking into her eyes, he could see want, and need, it pleased him to know he was the cause. "As enjoyable as this is, we should get back to the castle. Curfew will be soon and I have rounds I must make."

"Yes, you're right. I have homework to finish for tomorrow," A sigh escaped her as she released his neck, trailing her hands down to his chest. "Enjoyable doesn't even begin to cover how amazing that was." Taking a step away from him, she took his arm as they continued their trek back to the castle.

He escorted Hermione to Gryffindor Tower, and at the portrait of the Fat Lady, he took her hand, bowed slightly and laid a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Good night, my dear."

"Good night, Severus." Giving the password, she went through entering the common room. She found Ron and Harry sitting at their usual spot near the fireplace playing a game of Wizard's Chess. It appeared as though Ron was winning as usual.

"Hey Hermione, where have been?" Harry asked.

"I went with Professor Snape to see my parents and tell them about my upcoming wedding."

"How did they take it?" Ron inquired.

"Well, let's just say I don't think I'll be seeing them for quite awhile. They were not happy, to say the least. Severus stepped between my father and me to keep him from hitting me," she told the boys.

"Your father tried to hit you," Harry said his eyes about popping out of his head, "Snape stopped him?"

"What did Snape do to him?" asked Ron.

"'Professor' Snape cast an 'Impedimenta' on him. My Mum went ballistic. She started attacking him. To make a long story short boys, my mother told me if I left I was not to come back home again."

"Wow, that's rough, Hermione. Sorry your parents took it so hard," Ron said.

"I can't say I blame them. Though I'm surprised the greasy git didn't do worse to your father just for being Muggle." Harry said.

"Enough, Harry. I've had a long day and I'm not getting into this again with you. Good night to you both." Turning around she went up the stairs to her rooms hoping her dreams would be of Severus and his kisses.

The next day while in Transfiguration class, learning to change a block of wood into an ornate box, Professor McGonagall came up to Hermione's desk.

"Miss Granger, I would like to speak with you after class," she asked warmly.

"Yes, Professor." Hermione replied, wondering what this could be about.

After the rest of the class had left Hermione made her way to Professor McGonagall's desk, "Come with me to my office, Miss Granger," she said.

They entered through a side door. She offered Hermione a seat in a small area with two comfortable chairs and table just large enough to serve tea.

"Tea, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, thank you, Professor."

Professor McGonagall clapped her hands once and a pot of hot tea appeared, along with a small plate of biscuits. After pouring their tea Professor McGonagall sat back in her chair, cup in hand, looking at Hermione.

"Miss Granger, er…Hermione….the headmaster has made the staff aware of the 'situation' in which you and Severus find yourselves. I spoke with Professor Dumbledore earlier today; the ceremony that is called for is rather elaborate, and both he and I will be performing the ritual." Taking a sip of her tea she continued, "I have a copy of the ritual for you to read." She handed Hermione a rolled up scroll that appeared to be long. "We don't expect you to memorize the entire thing, and we will both assist you with it along the way. Now with that said, I would like to offer my help with your preparations. A trip to Diagon Alley is definitely in order. Is Saturday about nine in the morning good for you? We should get an early start."

"I suppose so, Professor. I wouldn't even know where to start. I will have to stop at Gringotts and see what funds I have left. How much do you think everything will cost? My parents…."

"I heard about your parent's reaction, Hermione. I'm sorry they reacted so badly to all this," McGonagall interrupted. "I know I'm hardly a substitute for your mother, but it would please me greatly if you would allow me to purchase what you require."

"Thank you, Professor, but I couldn't allow…" Hermione started to speak as her felt her face turn red from embarrassment.

"Nonsense, I have more then enough funds to cover the expense and quite frankly my dear, I never had a daughter to do this for. Please allow me to do this for you. It would bring joy to this old woman's heart," she said giving Hermione a wry smile.

Seeing the look of hope on the older woman's face, Hermione felt her resistance melt away.

"Thank you, Professor. I do wish my Mum was here to do this with me, but I couldn't ask for a better surrogate." Hermione wanted to hug her Professor, especially when she saw the smile on her face and the tears forming, but not quite falling, in her eyes. She was not quite sure the normally reserved woman would welcome the gesture.

Patting away the tears with her handkerchief, McGonagall cleared her throat. "Well, now that that is settled let's finish this wonderful tea."

The rest of her week went as it usually did; classes, homework, and studying. What made it different was the time spent with Severus. His classroom persona was so different to how he was in private; it was a very pleasant surprise. Most evenings they spent talking about a vast array of topics and of course sharing more of those wonderful kisses. They had met again with Professor Dumbledore to discuss the ceremony, and Hermione was going to have to find two females to participate in the ritual…that she was having trouble with. Ginny was a definite possibility, but whom else? Maybe Lavender or Parvati…it was times like this one she wished she had more girlfriends.

The hardest part of her week was when Dumbledore announced that she and Severus would be married. Between Snape scowling at the entire school and the looks she was receiving from her classmates, coupled with the whispering when she was around, made the rest of her week truly miserable.

One Ravenclaw boy, a sixth year, who was talking to a group of other students, said loud enough for Hermione to hear, "Now we know how Granger got such good grades in potions. Not that anyone else would want to shag Snape."

Just as she was about to retort, a very familiar voice spoke.

"Mr. Somners, perhaps if you paid as much attention to your studies as you do to Miss Field's anatomy, your grades in ALL your classes would improve. It seems the Sorting Hat made a mistake putting you in Ravenclaw, since that house is known for what you apparently lack, intelligence."

Somners paled as the Potions master's biting remarks.

"S..s..s..sorry, sir." He stammered. 

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to, you dunderhead." Snape said icily. "You cast my fiancé in a disparaging light, and I will not allow it. Do you understand me, Mr. Somners?"

"Ye…ye..yes, sir."

"Now, since it is not I you must apologize to can you take a guess as to who it might be?"

"Sorry, Miss Granger." Somners said in a not too convincing voice.

"Much better," Snape said. "You will be serving detention for the next 5 days after dinner with Mr. Filch, along with the rest of your fellow students who seem to think they have the right to gossip about Miss Granger and myself."

"Oh and Mr. Somners? Ten points from Ravenclaw for accusing the Head Girl of cavorting with a faculty member." Snape offered her his arm and escorted her the rest of the way to the library.

By the time Saturday rolled around, Hermione couldn't wait to get out of the school for a while. She woke up at 7 a.m. took a shower and pulled her hair up on her head. She decided to dress in Muggle jeans, jumper, and her trainers so she'd be comfortable, and take her cloak to throw on over herself. She had a small breakfast in the Great Hall and then waited in the Entrance Hall for Professor McGonagall.

At precisely 9 a.m. Professor McGonagall appeared. "All set to go Miss Granger?" she asked as she opened the door and stepped out on to Hogwarts grounds. "We will go to The Three Broomsticks and Floo to the Leaky Cauldron from there and then on to Diagon Alley!" She said happily a bounce in her step Hermione hadn't noticed before.

Their first stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

"Minerva, how wonderful to see you. What brings you here today?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Good to you see you too, Maris. We are here for wedding robes and ALL the accessories."

"Ohhh, Minerva, you're getting married?" asked the excited shopkeeper.

"Don't be ridiculous of course it's not me. Miss Granger here is the lucky bride to be."

Madam Malkin's eyebrows shot up to her hairline and her jaw dropped to the floor. "B-b-b-but she's a student! How could Albus allow…."

"There are extenuating circumstances of which I am not at liberty to speak…and no, Maris, she is NOT pregnant so don't even think about spreading gossip about this. Now about those robes," McGonagall said, sternly.

The next two hours became Hermione's worst nightmare. She tried on so many different robes that she was ready to get married in her jeans and call it a day. What she thought just fine, neither Madam Malkin nor the professor agreed with her choice. Just as it seemed all hope was lost, Madam Malkin came out with the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

"This dress came in the other day, it's not one I ordered, and I was going to send it back. It is beautiful though isn't it?"

"It's perfect!" Hermione and the professor said in unison.

The dress was white silk with gold and ivory brocade trim with sleeves that became sheer half-way down the mid-upper arm and belled out to just cover her hands. The front of the bodice had gold lacing up the front, with a squared neckline that came down just low enough to show a hint of cleavage. The skirt fell perfectly from her waist to the floor like a silken waterfall. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Hermione felt like a princess in a Muggle fairy tale.

"I think we have found 'the dress', my dear. What do you think?" asked McGonagall. The corners of her mouth curled up slightly.

"It's perfect on you…almost like it was made for you alone."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Professor McGonagall, it's…."

"Please, Hermione, call me Minerva when we are not at school or we are alone." She requested.

"Yes, Minerva, it is indeed perfect. I don't know how to thank you for all this," Hermione said eyeing the older witch in the mirror.

"No thanks needed. You allowing me this opportunity to play 'mother of the bride' is thanks enough," Minerva said.

"Alright then, now that we have the dress, Maris, we'll need a cloak to go with it."

Hermione moaned. I Oh Gods, here we go again, /I she thought to herself. Fortunately, it didn't take as long to find the perfect cloak to go with the perfect dress. The cloak was white velvet, lined with white silk with an attached hood. It too, was embroidered with gold and ivory trimming; an ideal match to compliment the dress. Matching shoes was the easy part; Madam Malkin just waved her wand at a plain pair and transfigured them. Hermione was a bit shocked when she learned she would be required to go sans knickers and bra though.

"It's traditional, dear. You go into your marriage hiding nothing." Madam Malkin explained.

At least, Hermione thought not everyone there would see what she was 'not hiding'. Though the thought of Severus seeing her in the all together afterwards made her blush. She really didn't want to think about that now.

"The dress is charmed, dear, it will hold 'up' what you have." Madam Malkin assured her.

"We need one last thing…binding cords."

"What type of ceremony is being performed Minerva?"

"The Elementum Cognationis Nuptiae," McGonagall told the shop's proprietor who promptly turned as white as Hermione's dress.

"Minerva, that ritual hasn't been performed in over a…"

"Yes, Maris I am well aware of when it was last performed. We'll need three plain cords please. Then you can total all this up and please have everything delivered to Hogwarts," McGonagall said cutting off the shocked witch who was now staring at Hermione.

When Madam Malkin added up the total of the dress, cloak, shoes, and cords, it was Hermione's turn to be shocked.

"The total comes to 275 galleons, Minerva."

The professor took her wand and touched it to the receipt. It glowed blue, showing that she authorised the transfer of funds from her vault to Madam Malkins.

"Thank you for all your help today, Maris."

"It was my pleasure, Minerva. Good luck to you, Miss Granger. By the way, you never said who the groom is."

"Professor Snape," answered Hermione.

They left the shop were once again Madam Malkin stood in shock.

"Let's go choose your ring for Severus, and then we'll go to lunch." Minerva said, heading further down Diagon Alley to a store Hermione had never seen before.

Funkle's Jewellery was an elegant and expensive shop, but Minerva was adamant on Hermione buying the ring there, so she agreed.

Mr. Funkle himself was a short man with expertly groomed grey hair and expensive-looking, unobtrusive glasses. He greeted Minerva like an old friend, and Hermione soon realized that the two actually were old friends.

"Minerva McGonagall! What can I do for you? It's been a long time," said Mr. Funkle in a low, pleasant voice, "and you've brought someone, too."

"Yes, William, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is an old friend of my family, William Funkle."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir" Hermione said shaking his hand.

"Pleased to meet you as well. So, what brings you ladies to my humble shop this fine day?"

"Miss Granger is in need of a wedding band. Her intended is a Potions master, William so I think platinum would be appropriate." Minerva told the man.

"Ah, congratulations, Miss Granger. Platinum it is then," he said taking a tray out of the display case and placing it front of them, "Why don't you ladies take a look at these while I go in the back. I have a ring I just finished today, it may interest you," he said heading off to the back of his shop.

She looked at the rings he had placed in front of them. Nothing really caught her eye as right for Severus. A few minutes later Mr. Funkle came back with a small box in his hand.

"I started working on this piece a few days ago. I'm not sure what compelled me, but I just felt it 'had' to be done." He opened the small ring box and within was a platinum band with what appeared to be runic engravings. Hermione took the ring out of the box and examined it. All around the band were the same Laguz and Algiz runes that were 'tattooed' on their hands.

"Severus was in here earlier today, and he purchased the mate to this one," he told Minerva in a low voice.

"I think this is the one, Minerva." Hermione said holding the ring between her fingers.

"Well, William, it looks like you made a sale. Please wrap it up and charge it to my account at Gringotts."

After leaving the jewellers with their purchase safely tucked into the pocket of Hermione's cloak the professor suggested lunch. They entered the Leaky Cauldron and took a seat at a booth; ordering a light meal of soup, salad, and bread, with a Butterbeer for Hermione and tea for Minerva. As they waited for their order's they chatted about their day so far.

"I can't believe how the 'perfect' everything just seemed to fall into our laps, so to speak," said Hermione.

"Well it does happen now and again, dear. Luck it seems was on our side," said Minerva. Though she knew luck had nothing to do with it, she saw no reason to cause apprehension in the young woman in front of her.

"This ring though; I don't believe 'luck' had anything to do with that. It seems more than a coincidence that the runes engraved in it, match the ones Severus and I bear."

"Mmmm yes, I agree," said Minerva, "perhaps it's a sign that the Gods give their blessing to this union."

"Have you decided who to ask participate in the ritual, dear? You do need two female friends to keep the balance of male and female."

"Well I think I'm going to ask Ginny to be one. I don't know who else to ask. I suppose I could ask Lavender or Parvati, but…."

"Yes I know what you mean. Have you considered some other female, maybe someone in the Order?"

"I hadn't really considered that….Ohhhh, I know who I could ask, TONKS!"

Minerva gave her student a smile. She thought Nymphadora would be thrilled. "Good choice, my dear. Perhaps you should owl her when we get back to the school and see if she'll be available."

The waiter brought their orders and the two ate and talked about other things; school, books, plans Hermione had for her future education. An hour later, they were back in Diagon Alley, this time heading to a Florist. "You need to choose four flowers, leaves, or herbs that represent Severus to you, and then you need to fashion them into a boutonnière for Severus to wear on his robes," Minerva explained to her as they entered the shop. After talking to the sales witch, she led them to an area off to the side of the shop. Laid out before her was a multitude of flowers, herbs, leaves, and squares of wood from various trees for her to choose from.

"Take your time, dear, think about what it is you admire most about Severus and you will be guided to the proper choices." Minerva said as she stepped back from the young witch.

Hermione stood at the large table, closed her eyes, and thought about what she liked most about Severus. She reached out and picked up a variegated tulip and put it in front of her. Next, she took an oak leaf, then a long vine of ivy and last a square of cedar. "I'm finished." She said.

"Let me see what you have there," Minerva said looking at Hermione choices.

"Variegated tulip – beautiful eyes. Yes, Severus does have beautiful eyes. Oak leaf – bravery. That he is my dear. Ivy – fidelity. No doubt, he is and will be faithful to you. Cedar – strength. Indeed, Severus is powerful and strong. We will take these." She told the clerk. "When we get back to Hogwarts you'll need to fashion a boutonnière from them and place a preservation charm on it."

"Severus will be making a wreath for your hair choosing what to use much as you did here." She told Hermione. "I'm interested in what he sees in you," she grinned at the young woman in front of her.

"I am too. I wonder how he sees me." She said.

"Now that we are done with shopping for your wedding, how about we go back to Hogsmeade and slip into the bookstore for a bit?" A mischievous gleam came to the older witch's eyes.

Smiling back at her, Hermione wholeheartedly agreed!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Returning just in time for dinner, Hermione raced to her room to discover her dress and cloak had been delivered. She put the ring at the bottom of her trunk for safekeeping, and her other purchases on her desk. As she walked down to the Great Hall to join her friends, she thought back on the day. It was just too much of a coincidence that everything seemingly fell into her lap. 'The answers will come in time of that I have no doubt,' she thought upon entering the Great Hall and sitting at her usual place at the Gryffindor table.

After greeting Ron and Harry, she turned and walked down the table to speak to Ginny.

"Gin, can I speak to you later in my room please?" Hermione asked, talking just loud enough for the youngest Weasley to hear her.

"Sure, Hermione, we DO need to talk," replied Ginny somewhat tersely.

Hermione knew that Ginny was not too happy with her at the moment. She should have talked to her sooner about all that was going on, and she hoped she could repair any damage that she had inadvertently done to their friendship.

Looking up at the Head Table, she saw Severus eating his dinner. He appeared to be talking with Professor Flitwick who seemed rather excited about the discussion.

Severus sat at his usual place at the Head Table. As Filius entered, he invited his colleague and former teacher to sit beside him. He wasn't able to show it in the past, but he did admire Filius Flitwick, especially during the last battle, where he fought valiantly.

"Filius, please sit next to me tonight. I need to talk to you I have a favour to ask of you."

The diminutive professor was taken aback for a moment. Severus rarely requested anyone to join him for dinner. Even as a boy, Severus seemed more comfortable off on his own. "I'd be delighted to join you Severus, thank you," he said as he took the seat to the right of colleague. "What can I do for you this evening, Severus?" he inquired.

"You no doubt know about my upcoming nuptials, and I have a request to make of you. I…" he hesitated not sure how to word this, as he never had to do something like this before. "I would be very grateful if you would agree take the west position."

Severus thought that only Albus' eyes twinkled like mad, he was just proven wrong as he saw the same twinkle in Flitwick's eyes.

"Severus, I would be honoured. Thank you so much for asking me," Filius said, suddenly appearing to sit several centimetres taller.

Sensing he was being watched Severus looked out over the student population. His eyes starting at the Slytherin table, he saw Draco talking to Pansy Parkinson. He had decided to ask Draco if he would take the east position. It was traditional to ask family members only, but he had no living family. Draco, being his godson, was the closest thing he had to family. His eyes continued scanning over to the Gryffindor table, where he saw Hermione watching him. A smile flitted across her face, which he acknowledged with a short nod. He would no doubt, be seeing her later this evening.

Severus was aware that Minerva had taken Hermione to Diagon Alley that day, and he made the trip there also. He went first to his tailor to obtain the required outfit he would need to wear for the ceremony, though even the thought of wearing white made him shudder. His next stop was to Funkle's Jewellery. He was quite shocked when William showed him the platinum band with runes engraved into it that matched the ones he and Hermione bore.

His final stop was the florist. Tradition required that he fashion a headpiece for his bride to wear at their binding. He stood before the table, and as Hermione had done, closed his eyes and thought of how he saw her.

Reaching out, he picked up a burgundy rose, standing for unconscious beauty. 'Yes,' he thought, 'she is unaware of her beauty.' Next he picked up a white daisy, – innocence, definitely, and in many ways. A vine of ivy – fidelity, as faithful as she is to her friends, he knew he had no need to worry about her 'wandering', after all she is a Gryffindor. Lastly, he chose jasmine – sensuality, yes, he found her innocence sensual. She seemed to be unaware of how she affected him. Not the affect her kisses produced, he made sure she was aware of that, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly as he remembered her reaction the first time she felt his erection against her belly. What she was unaware of was the way her hips swayed as she moved, or how she worried her bottom lip when she was engrossed in reading. Those things he found very sensual. He purchased enough of each to fashion the headpiece and made his way back to Hogwarts.

Hermione was sitting in her room admiring the dress and cloak that Minerva had bought for her wedding. I They really are beautiful/I she thought to herself, when suddenly there was a stiff knock at her door. Opening it, she saw Ginny standing there. "Hey, Ginny, please come in," said Hermione.

As Ginny entered the room, she looked around, and saw the wedding dress and cloak hanging from the wardrobe. "So, it's true; you really are marrying Snape."

"Yes, Ginny it's true. I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself. After the way Harry and my parents took the news, I was a bit apprehensive about telling anyone else," she said sadly. "The only one who didn't yell and scream at me, surprisingly enough, was Ron."

"What happened with Harry, and your parents?" Ginny inquired.

"Well, Harry was and still is quite angry about the whole thing. My parents have practically disowned me. It's all been so insane, Ginny. I mean it's not as if I asked the 'Ancient Ones' for all of this!"

"The Ancient Ones!" Ginny gasped her eyes wide with shock.

"Yes," Hermione said, wondering what her friend knew that she didn't.

"I think you need to tell me everything that's happened from the beginning, girl," she said, making herself comfortable on the bed.

Starting from the 'thank you kiss' she gave Snape on her birthday, to her talk with Professor McGonagall, Hermione explained everything to her friend.

"So, is Snape a good kisser?" Ginny asked wriggling her eyebrows.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, that is none of your business!" Hermione cried out.

"Oh come on Hermione, you can tell me. You know I won't tell anyone else."

Hermione studied her friend apprehensively, "You promise, Gin?"

"I promise, I promise now spill!"

"Ok, he is fabulous, Ginny. I've never been kissed like that before in my life," a dreamy look came over Hermione's face.

Squealing loudly Ginny yelled, "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I just knew under that dark, dour, snarky, sarcastic exterior was a smouldering fire just waiting to erupt!"

"So you forgive me, Ginny?" Hermione asked her, sheepishly.

"Of course I do Hermione," Ginny replied with a smile.

"Good, because there's something I need to ask you, Ginny. The Headmaster said I need two female friends to represent the fire and earth elements…and I was wondering would you take the fire position?" she asked, hoping Ginny would say yes; she didn't know whom else she could ask.

"Would I? Of course, I will! It's a great honour to be asked. Though traditionally, it's family that such an honour is given," Ginny explained to her friend.

"You forget Ginny, I'm Muggle-born. I don't have any family in the Wizarding world to ask. That reminds me I have to owl Tonks and ask her if she would take the earth position."

The two young women spent the next hour talking and laughing. Hermione showed Ginny the dress and cloak Minerva bought for her wedding. Ginny even helped her to make the boutonnière for Severus. When Ginny left to go do her homework, Hermione made her way to the dungeons.

--------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, up in his office, Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk writing a very important letter. Well, to him it was important. He wanted to give a very special young woman a special gift on her wedding day. Signing the letter, he sealed it and went to Fawkes' perch.

"I have a great favour to ask of you old friend. You know where this letter is going, do you not?"

Fawkes looked him in the eye and nodded once. Attaching the missive to Fawkes' leg Dumbledore opened the window.

"Thank you my friend. I'll have a special treat for you when you get back." With that, Fawkes flew off to London hoping it wasn't a useless trip.

--------------------------------------------

Hermione was sitting on the sofa next to Severus, a glass of wine in her hand, as she told him about her day. "I still need to owl Tonks, though. I should do that before I retire for the night I suppose."

"That would be a good idea. She may have to decline, and you would have to find someone else. There isn't much time left," He said.

"Who have you asked, Severus?"

"I talked to Flitwick this evening at dinner and he has accepted. I will speak with Draco tomorrow."

"Draco? Why Draco?" she asked, curious as to why he would choose Draco Malfoy.

"Draco is my godson, Hermione, he's the closest I have to family left."

"I understand Severus. Well at least now I know why Professor Flitwick was excited this evening," Hermione said taking a sip of wine. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying this time she had with him.

"I was re-reading the parchment Minerva gave me. The 'Ancient Ones' are the guardians of the watchtowers, aren't they Severus?" she asked, her voice quavering a little.

"Yes," Severus responded with a slight sigh. "Yes they are."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, looking up at his face.

"What, and deprive you the pleasure of researching it for yourself?" He smirked.

"Please answer my question Severus," Hermione persisted.

"I was not sure you would understand Hermione. You spent your formative years in the Muggle world. Our beliefs must seem very foreign to you to all Muggle-borns I am sure."

He had suggested to Albus on more than one occasion that they should have a class to teach the Muggle-borns their ways. It was one of the biggest chasms that separated the children raised in the Wizarding world and those who were raised in the Muggle world.

"Still, you should have told me, Severus. You could have explained it to me. I've always felt that I had to prove to everyone that I do belong here. That just because I'm Muggle-born doesn't mean I am less of a witch. However, at this moment, I still feel like I'm an outsider," she moved to get up and Severus brought his arm around her holding her in place.

"Hermione, it was never my intention to make you feel that way at all. I was not even aware you felt that way. You are as much a part of this world as I am, and you have every right to be here. Do not let anyone ever tell you differently." Placing her head back on his shoulder, he kissed her on the top of her head as she snuggled closer to him.

"So, are you going to tell me, or do I have to ask Ginny?" she asked.

"I'll tell you what I know thought it is not much. There is little written about them. The Ancient Ones have existed since the beginning of time itself, or so legend says. The Gods gave them great powers and each was given a task. Each has power over a single element: air, fire, water, and earth. It is said when there is a great threat to the magical world, they have been charged by the Gods to bring together two who have the powers to defeat the threat. As you know the last reported time that happened was around the time of the founding of Hogwarts, when Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin were brought together…and now you and I, little witch," he said lifting her face to his and placing a kiss on her forehead.

Her hand trailed up his chest to his face as she brought his lips to hers. One kiss led to another, and then another. Severus manoeuvred Hermione onto his lap, his lips roaming to her neck, taking note as to what made her moan loudest. His hands explored the curves of her hips and thighs as she tried to move closer still to him.

Hermione was enjoying Severus' attentions as she ran her fingers through his hair with one hand, while the other was exploring his chest and arms. She could tell even through all the layers of fabric he was well muscled. She soon found herself lying down on the sofa, Severus semi on top of her; she could feel his erection against her leg. He certainly felt bigger than Ron or Viktor. His hand soon found its way under her jumper. The touch of skin on skin made her heart beat faster and her temperature rise.

He touched a bra encased breast; her nipple already hard from the arousal his earlier ministrations had evoked in her. Moving aside the fabric, his fingers gently moved across her nipple. She moaned his name as her back arched up inviting him to explore more. Hearing his name spoken so seductively from the young witch beneath him brought Severus back to his senses. He was close to taking this further. If he didn't stop soon, he knew he would lose all control and take her right here.

Looking at her he could see her face was flushed, her eyes half lidded with lust. She looked so tempting his darker side was telling him the hell with waiting 'Take her now, she is ripe for the picking. Just look at her Severus; you can smell her arousal can you not?' He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. "Hermione, we must stop. If we do not I will not be able to control myself," he told her as he tried to sit up.

"Severus, please," she begged, holding him tightly.

"Hermione, I promise, once we are married I will not stop. I will make you mine in every way," he removed her hand from his neck and planted a kiss on her palm. "Now, my little vixen, it's time for you to go back your rooms."

"Don't forget to owl Tonks," he reminded her as he left her at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

---------------------------------------------

The days flew by faster than Hermione realized. She woke early Saturday morning, even though the ceremony was not until that night. She dressed and made her way to the Great Hall to try to eat something, but with the butterfly colony in her stomach she wasn't sure how much she could eat. There weren't many in the hall at that hour on a Saturday; most of the students and a few of the faculty tended to sleep in. Severus was in his usual place sipping his morning tea. She couldn't tell if he was nervous or not since he was not one for showing the world what he was feeling. Hermione thought she was nervous enough for the both of them. Her anxiety wasn't just for the ceremony, but for later that night. It was what would happen later…much later…when they were alone. Severus excited her greatly. If he hadn't had the self-control that she lacked, she wouldn't be going to the altar a virgin. She just wasn't sure she would be able to satisfy him.

Harry and Ron walked in a short time later. "Nervous, Hermione?" Ron asked as he and Harry took their usual seats at the table.

"A little, I hope I don't flub up my part of the ceremony. That would be so embarrassing."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Hermione. Just think of it as a test!"

"Very funny, Ron. Ha, ha."

"Look, Hermione," Harry said, eyes fixed on his plate. "You know I'm not too thrilled with this whole marriage to Snape thing, but I'll be there tonight. Not for him, but for you," he said as his eyes moving up to look at his friend of six plus years.

A brilliant smile appeared on her face, and her arms went around her best friend, hugging him close. "Thank you Harry. It just wouldn't have been the same without you there."

----------------------------------------------

Hermione was sitting in her room trying to read to pass some time until she went for lunch. The boys were on the Quidditch Pitch practicing with the Gryffindor team. She was considering going there to watch when someone knocked at her door. Opening it, she found Molly and Ginny Weasley, and Nymphadora Tonks. All three were grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you all doing here? The wedding isn't for at least another nine hours," Hermione said, looking at the three women, confusion apparent in her eyes.

"We know dear," said Molly as all three made their way into her room. "There is so much to do and just enough time to do it all in!"

"Wotcher Hermione" Tonks said. "We brought our robes to change into here. Molly is right; there's a lot to do. So let's 'get a move on,' as the Muggles say."

"I'll get her bath ready, Mum," Ginny said.

"Let's see the dress," Tonks said heading for her wardrobe. "Wow Hermione that's beautiful!" she said running her hand across the silken fabric.

Mrs. Weasley had Hermione take a bath in special oils, after which she had to apply some more oils to her skin. Ginny and Tonks did her hair, a major task, but they did manage to tame it, bringing the sides up, and pinning it to the back of her head, the soft curls cascading down her back. Mrs. Weasley applied her make-up, just a bit of liner on her eyes, mascara, blush, and gloss on her lips.

"Now dear, where is Severus' boutonnière? Tonks need to go deliver it to him," Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's over there, in that box on my desk."

Tonks picked up the box and headed for the door leading to the corridor. Walking out, she almost collided with Draco who was carrying a parcel. "Cousin," he said to Tonks.

"Hi, Draco. Is that for Hermione?" she asked.

"Yes, and I take it that is for Severus."

"That it is, cousin. Hermione?" She turned back to the room and looked in. "You have a delivery here."

Hermione came to the door in her bathrobe and saw Draco standing there. "Draco? What brings you here?"

"I'm here to give you this from Severus." He handed her the package, which Molly promptly retrieved from her hands.

"Thank you. Look, Draco I know we never really got along in the past but with Severus being your godfather I thought that maybe we might try to be more civil to each other…for his sake."

"You beat me to it, Granger. I was going to suggest the same thing. I'm willing to try if you are," he said, extending his hand to her. She took hold of it and he surprised her by bowing over her hand and lightly kissing her knuckles. "Until later, Hermione."

"Until later, Draco."

"Let's see how Severus did on this headpiece," Molly said as she opened the package. "Oh my, how beautiful! He really outdid himself." Molly and Ginny oohed and ahhed over the headpiece Severus had made for Hermione.

"Oh look here, jasmine…he sees you as sensual. Oooooooh, Hermione" Ginny said wriggling her eyebrows. "Ginerva, stop teasing the poor girl," her mother spoke, lightly slapping her arm.

"Ivy – fidelity. He sees you as being faithful."

"You chose ivy too, didn't you Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded as Molly continued. "White daisy – innocence, I believe that's self explanatory; and burgundy rose for unconscious beauty." Molly sighed. "Who ever would have guessed that man was a closet romantic?"

The house elves brought in a light lunch for them. Several platters held a selection of cheeses, fruits, and meats. As they sat eating, there was another knock on the door. Hermione opened it and was surprised to find Professor Dumbledore. "Good afternoon, Headmaster."

"Good afternoon Miss Granger. How are you faring today?"

"A bit nervous, but I guess that's normal. Please come in, Headmaster, the elves brought some food if you care to join us," she said.

"Thank you, but I will have to decline. Like you, I have much to do to prepare for this evening. I stopped by to deliver a 'gift' I have for you."

"Really, Professor there was no need…"

"Ahh but I believe this gift is indeed needed," he stepped aside and Hermione's mother came into view.

"Mum?" Hermione said her mouth hanging open looking from her mother to the Headmaster and back again.

"Hermione, love, close your mouth dear, you'll catch flies," her Mother said.

"But you said…"

"I know what I said dear, but Professor Dumbledore wrote me and pointed out a few things I 'overlooked' in my anger. You are my only child; I could never forgive myself if I missed your wedding. I love you, dear no matter what."

Hermione wrapped her arms around her mother and both started to cry. She looked over at the Headmaster and smiled at him thru her tears mouthing a 'thank you' at him.

The scene before him warmed Albus' heart and he was happy he was able to bring at least mother and daughter back together. He returned her smile and gave her a wink. "Well I have much to do, and I'm sure you two have some catching up to do. I will see you both later," he said, leaving mother, daughter, and friends to finish preparing for the evening ahead.

It was soon time for Hermione to finish dressing. She put on her dress and shoes. Her mother and Molly pinned her headpiece in place. Molly explained to Mrs. Granger about the tradition surrounding the headpiece, and that each flower or leaf represented how the groom saw his bride. She thought it was a lovely tradition, and that her future son-in-law must truly have feelings for her daughter. The only thing left to do was put on her cloak.

"You do have the ring don't you dear?" Molly asked.

"Oh I almost forgot it!" She said, as she went to her trunk to retrieve it and placed it in the pocket of her cloak along with her wand.

"Hermione," her mother said, her eyes moist with unshed tears. "You look so beautiful. I do wish your father was here, but you know how stubborn he can be. I do have something for you though," she said, handing her daughter a small box she had taken out of her purse. "This once belong your great-grandmother. She gave it to me on my wedding day, and now I give it to you."

Hermione opened the box and found a beautiful emerald and diamond necklace. "Am I permitted to wear something like this during the ceremony, Mrs. Weasley?"

"I know of no reason why you couldn't, my dear. Put it on."

Anne Granger took the necklace from her daughter, placed it around her neck, and attached the clasp. "It goes beautifully with this dress. Remind me to thank Professor McGonagall for taking you shopping. She has wonderful taste."

Soon Minerva McGonagall was at the door to Hermione's rooms. She knocked once and entered. "Oh my, you do look so lovely my dear. Wait till Severus sees you, he will be speechless," she smiled at her student as a small tear escaped her eye. "We best get going. You don't want to be late for your own binding."

She led them to an area just outside a clearing in the forest. Looking out, Hermione could see the rest of the Weasley clan, Professors Sprout, Sinistra, and Vector, Harry, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, and his wife, and, to her total surprise, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy! She thought that Severus must have invited them since he had known Lucius Malfoy for longer then she'd been alive.

"Molly and I are going to join the others now, dear. I'll see you out there, ok?" Her mother kissed her cheek and followed Molly to where the others were gathered. McGonagall instructed Tonks and Ginny what they were to do and where to go stand until they were to enter.

"Now Hermione, you remember where you're supposed to come in?"

"Yes, Professor."

Putting a hand to Hermione's cheek, she said, "I know you're nervous child, but you'll get through this just fine. Now, Severus is waiting on the other side of the clearing." She heard the rustle of leaves behind them, turning they saw the headmaster come towards them, resplendent in his ritual robes.

"Miss Granger, you look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you, Professor."

He took both her hands in his and placed a kiss on her cheek. "You'll do fine. Don't be so nervous, child. Now Minerva and I must go and get this started."

Hermione watched them enter the clearing. The guests formed a circle, she was glad Molly Weasley was standing next to her mum to help her through this. She then saw Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall take their places behind the stone altar, as the headmaster began the ritual.

"We gladly receive this company this evening, to share the joy as Hermione and Severus are united in marriage. Tonight, under this full moon we will perform not only the traditional binding but also the Elementum Cognationis Nuptiae." Several guests gasped in surprised when hearing this.

"For those who have joined us here this night that have never witnessed nor participated in our rituals allow me to explain what Minerva and I are about to do," he said, looking towards Anne Granger. "We are about to invoke the circle. In doing so, we are calling upon the guardians of the elements to join us, protect us, and bless this union. Once the circle is cast none may leave it until it is banished."

Facing east, Albus spoke: "Ancient Guardian of the watchtower of the east, we do summon, stir, and call thee up to protect us in our rite. Come to us now on the cool breath of autumn's sigh, which heralds the advent of winter, and the close of harvest time. Breathe into us the spirit of the pure joy of life. So mote it be!"

Draco entered holding an incense burner, symbolizing the element of air: "I am everywhere. I fill the fleshy pouches of your lungs. I stir all things from the smallest blade of grass to the tallest tree. I cool you with my breezes, and destroy you with my storms. Without me you would die. Am I not holy, and worthy of praise?"

Facing south, Minerva spoke: "Ancient Guardian of the watchtower of the south, we do summon, stir, and call thee up to protect us in our rite. Come forth from the cook fires and smokehouses where food is being made ready for the coming cold months. Kindle within us the flame of spiritual awakening. So mote it be!"

Ginny entered carrying the candle symbolizing the element of fire: "I live in the guarded embers of campfires, and the torches that light your way in the darkness. I spring from the lightning and the hands of men, I warm you, and I destroy you. Without me, you would die. Am I not holy and worthy of praise?"

Facing west, Albus continued: "Ancient Guardian of the watchtower of the west, we do summon, stir, and call thee up to protect us in our rite. Come forth from the rainbow hued morning dew that covers the fields, and is soon to be frost. Asperge us with your diadems and water our deepest roots that we may find peace of mind. So mote it be!"

Filius entered with the water vessel symbolizing the element of water: "I rise from the moist crevices of the Earth, I beat on the shores of Her body, I fall from the skies in silver sheets. Without me, you would die. Am I not holy and worthy of praise?"

Facing north, Minerva invoked the last of the elements: "Ancient Guardian of the watchtower of the north, we do summon, stir, and call thee up to protect us in our rite. Come forth from the fertile bosom of our Blessed Mother Earth, and nourish us so that our hopes may grow to fruition. So mote it be!"

Tonks entered with the salt vessel symbolizing the element of earth: "I am your Mother. From me come the fruit and grain, and animals, which feed you. I am your support, and my pull on your bodies keeps you held firmly to me. Without me, you would die. Am I not holy and worthy of praise?"

"Now the circle is cast and we stand once more in the space between the worlds. This is the time of the blossom and the thorn, the fragrance and the blood. Here, on the night when the moonlight shines strongest, we are gathered to celebrate the union of the Goddess and the God, incarnate in this man and this woman."

Severus and Hermione entered from opposite ends of the circle and walked to altar in the middle of the circle. Hermione almost stopped in her tracks when her eyes fell upon Severus in a white loose fitting shirt with matching trousers the boutonnière pinned to his shirt. He even tied his hair back.

Severus watched as Hermione entered the circle opposite him and almost tripped over his own feet as his eyes fell on her. She looked like a goddess. He could not take his eyes off her. Their eyes met as they walked towards each other and the stone altar in the middle of the circle. Severus felt his heart would stop when she smiled at him. Coming to their places, they turned to face Albus and Minerva.

Minerva spoke first.

"Hermione, please face Severus, and hold his hands, palms up, so you may see the gift that they are to you."

Hermione took Severus' hands and felt the warmth radiating from them. She looked at his palms and fingers that were calloused from years of chopping ingredients and preparing potions.

"These are the hands, young and strong and vibrant with love that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life."

"These are the hands you will place with expectant joy against your stomach, until he too, feels his child stir within your womb."

"These are the hands that look so large and clumsy, yet will be so gentle as he holds your baby for the first time."

"These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness."

"These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy."

"These are the hands that will comfort you in illness, and hold you when fear or grief wracks your mind."

"These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into his eyes: eyes that are filled completely with his love and desire for you."

Hermione looked up into the eyes of the man she was marrying and smiled thinking how his hands had already wiped tears from her eyes.

Albus then spoke to Severus.

"Severus, please hold Hermione's hands, palms up, where you may see the gift that they are to you."

Turning his hands to take hers he saw young, supple skin marred only by the rough patch where she rolled her quill in between her thumb and forefinger.

"These are the hands that are smooth, young, and carefree that are holding yours on your wedding day, as she pledges her love and commitment to you all the days of her life."

"These are the hands that will hold each child in tender love, soothing them through illness and hurts, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it's time to let go."

"These are the hands that will massage tension from your neck and back in the evenings, after you've both had a long hard day."

"These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times. They are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick or console you when you are grieving."

"These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness."

"These are the hands that will hold you in joy and excitement and hope."

"These are the hands that will give you support as she encourages you to chase down your dreams. Together, everything you wish for can be realized."

Minerva and Albus together spoke:

"God and Goddess bless the hands that you see before you this day. May they always be held by one another. Give them the strength to hold on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. Keep them tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their love. Help these hands to continue building a relationship founded in your grace, rich in caring, and devoted to reaching for your perfection. May Hermione and Severus see their four hands as healer, protector, shelter, and guide."

"May I have the rings, please?" Albus asked.

Both Severus and Hermione were stunned to see that they had each chosen the mate of the ring they each picked out.

"By Air, by Fire, by Water, and by Earth do I bless and consecrate these rings." Albus presented the rings to each direction/element. He then placed them upon the altar.

"These rings, a token of your love for one another, serve as a reminder that all in life is a cycle; all comes to pass and passes away and comes to pass again."

"May the element of Air bless these rings. Air is at the beginning of all things, the direction of East, and the dawning of a new day. May your lives through the reminder of this ring be blessed with continuing renewal of love."

The rings rose into the air, a light gust of wind swirled smoke around the rings.

"May the element of Fire bless these rings. Fire is the passion within your love, the spark of love itself, the heat of anger, and the warmth of compassion. It is the direction of South, the heat of midday. May your lives through the reminder of this ring be blessed with continual warmth."

Fire appeared and surrounded the rings.

"May the element of Water bless these rings. Water nourishes and replenishes us, the waters of emotion and harmony pour vitality into our lives. It is the direction of West, the afternoon and evening. May your lives through the reminder of this ring be blessed with fulfilment and contentment."

Water appeared and flowed around the rings.

"May the element of Earth bless these rings. All life springs from the earth and returns to the earth, the direction of North, the nighttime. May your lives through the reminder of this ring be blessed with strength and solidity."

The rings gently settled back onto the stone altar.

"May the Lord and Lady bless these rings, the symbol of union, with happiness, wholeness, and love."

Minerva spoke the next words. "I consecrate these rings with the element of Air, the breath of life. I consecrate these rings with the element of Fire for the warmth of love. I consecrate these rings with the element of Water to wash them clean. I consecrate these rings with the element of Earth for solidity and stability."

Albus and Minerva together said, "Air for hopes and dreams; Fire for the spark of love; Water for harmony and healing; and Earth for strength. May these rings be so Blessed."

Albus then picked up a very elaborately decorated dagger.

"We stand here not only to witness Severus and Hermione's binding by cords and rings but also by blood." He handed the dagger to Severus.

Severus: "With this blood I ask the Gods to bless this union."

He drew the dagger across his right palm just enough to draw blood. He handed it to Hermione, and she mimicked his words and actions.

Hermione: "With this blood I ask the Gods to bless this union."

She handed the dagger to Minerva as they took each other's hand bringing their palms together so the blood could mingle. Then spoke the words together that would invoke the ancient magic.

"With this blood I bind my life to yours."

They felt the power of their magic's mingling as a bright light engulfed their clasped hands and spread until it enveloped them both. The light faded and when they separated their hands, no trace of the cut that was made could be seen.

Albus nodded at Hermione, indicating it was her, now her turn to speak their scripted part of the ancient ceremony.

Hermione took a deep breath, this was the part she dreaded, and she hoped she didn't flub the words she memorized.

I am woman, cherish me.  
I give life to all things.  
It is I who bring bounty,  
from the green things in the fields  
to the wild creatures in the forest.  
I am light and laughter;  
I am Brigid, mother of all.

Severus in turn spoke his part.

I am man, respect me.  
I bring death to all things.  
It is I who am the reaper;  
I am the Lord of the Hunt  
and lord of the fields.  
I lead the dead to the Summerland;  
I am Herne, father of all.

Then together, in perfect unison they spoke.

Love and honour us.  
Together we are life and death,  
Darkness and light,  
Joy and sorrow,  
Order and chaos.  
We are summer and winter,  
Spring and autumn.  
We are growth and decay,  
Youth and age,  
Night and day,  
Female and male.  
Wherever one of us walks,  
the other will be not far behind.  
This is the way of things.

"At this point we will perform a traditional six cord binding, as is required of the modern form," Minerva said. "Severus, Hermione you each have three plain cords, please hold them tightly and think of what you would like to bring to the marriage."

Both took out the cords they each had brought with them. Holding them as instructed Hermione and Severus looked into each other's eyes thinking what they each wanted to bring to their unexpected marriage. After a few moments Albus spoke.

"Please hand us the cords so we and all gathered in this circle may see what each of you hopes to bring into your union."

Severus handed his to Albus and Hermione gave hers to Minerva.

Minerva picked out the first cord of Hermione's holding it up for all to see as she spoke.

"Red, which signifies will, passion, strength, fertility, courage, health, vigour, lust, danger."

Picking up the second cord, she continued.

"Pink which signifies unity, honour, truth, romance, happiness, healing, familial or emotional love, friendship, affections, unselfish emotions, spiritual healing, banishing hatred."

Holding up the third, she concluded.

"Gold which signifies: the sun, male energy, wealth, financial wisdom, conscious mind, attracting happiness, activity, intelligence, unity, longevity, prosperity, strength."

Albus picked the first cord of Severus' holding it up for all to see he spoke.

"Green which signifies: finances, fertility, luck, success energy, charity, growth, rejuvenation, prosperity, nurturing, beauty, health, ambition, counteract greed and jealousy, plants kingdom including herbal healing."

As Minerva did, he held up the next cord.

"Black which signifies: strength, empowerment, wisdom, vision, success, pure love, negation without reflecting, banishing evil or negativity."

Then he held up the last cord.

"Silver which signifies: purity, the moon, treasure, values, female energy, the unconscious mind, creativity, inspiration, vision, and protection."

With that done, Albus spoke the next words of the ritual.

"I bid you look into each others eyes."

"Hermione, will you honour him?"

"I will."

"Severus, will you honour her?"

"I will."

"Will you each seek never to give cause to break that honour?"

"Yes," Severus and Hermione said together.

"And so the binding is made. Join your hands." Severus took her hands as before right-to-right and left-to-left and the red chord was draped across their hands.

"Hermione, will you share his dreams?"

"I will."

"Severus, will you share her dreams?"

"I will."

"Will you each dream together to create new realities and hopes?"

"Yes."

"And so the binding is made." The green chord was draped across the couple's hands.

"Hermione, will you share his laughter?"

"I will."

"Severus, will you share her laughter?"

"I will."

"Will both of you look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?"

"Yes."

"And so the binding is made." The pink cord joined the others.

"Hermione, might you ever burden him?"

"I might."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Severus, might you ever burden her?"

"I might."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?"

"Yes."

"And so the binding is made.' The black cord was now draped across their hands.

"Hermione, might you ever cause him pain?"

"I might."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Severus, might you ever cause her pain?"

"I might."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?"

"Yes."

"And so the binding is made." The gold cord was draped across the couple's hands.

"Hermione, might you ever cause him anger?"

"I might."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Severus, might you ever cause her anger?"

"I might."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Will you together take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?"

"Yes."

"And so the binding is made." The silver cord was draped over their hands.

"The knots of this binding are not formed by these cords, but rather by your vows. For as always, you hold in your own hands the making or breaking of this union."

Albus reached to knot the cords together when something unexpected happened. The cords as if guided by an unseen hand, knotted themselves. What happened next shocked everyone who witnessed it. The cords seemingly melded together forming a single braid. Minerva grasped Albus' arm. Neither had ever witnessed nor heard of such a thing happening before. Gasps and murmurs stirred from those around them in the circle. The ones most affected by this event were the bride and groom. They looked at each other, the cords, and then at Albus and Minerva as if seeking an explanation for what this occurrence.

"I'm not quite sure, Severus," he said softly as the younger man looked to him for answers.

Once Minerva and Albus had gathered their wits about them, Albus took the braided cord off their wrists and continued. He placed the rings on to his wand and extended it toward the couple.

"Severus and Hermione please take the rings and place them on each others finger to symbol, for the world to see, of the commitment you have made to each other."

Hermione took Severus' hand and put the ring on his finger it glowed for a moment and then magically altered itself to fit his finger. Severus in turn placed Hermione's ring on her finger and it did the same.

They held hands and turned to face Albus and Minerva as they concluded the ceremony.

Albus spoke first. "Like a stone should your love be firm. Be close, yet not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding."

Then Minerva spoke. "Have patience with each other, for storms will come, but they will go quickly. Be free in giving of affection and warmth. Have no fear, and let not the ways or words of strangers give you unease, for the Gods are with you, now and always."

Together they spoke the last words. "As the Gods are witnesses to this rite, we hereby announce to all present that you are husband and wife."

Albus smiled brightly as he said, "Severus, you may now kiss your bride. All Hail Hermione and Severus!"

Severus looked at his new wife and, bringing her into his arms, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Hermione could feel her heart beat rapidly in her chest as Severus kissed her for the first time as husband and wife.

Albus spoke once more as he and Minerva banished the circle.

"Ancient Guardians of the watchtowers of the east, south, west, and north. We give thanks for your protection and for your blessings on this couple. Hail and farewell!

---------------------------------------

A/N - Elementum Cognationis Nuptiae – Elemental Blood Marriage according to Notre Dames English to Latin translation site.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Once the Headmaster concluded the ceremony and the circle was banished, everyone gathered around the couple to offer their congratulations.

"Please may I have your attention," Dumbledore said, speaking loud enough to be heard over the chatter. "There is food and drink set up in the garden, and of course you are all to join us."

Albus and Minerva led the way, followed by Severus, Hermione and the assembled guests. The site was beautifully decorated with fairy lights hung in the trees, candles on the tables, which were set with Hogwarts finest china. Two large tables on one side held enough food to feed ten times the people in attendance. Soft music was playing but Hermione could not find the source.

This was a subdued affair, especially for the Headmaster, known for his eccentric taste in decorating. She suspected that Minerva stepped in and prevented the headmaster from going overboard.

Elves appeared carrying trays of champagne; each guest was given a glass as Dumbledore raised his to toast the newly bound couple.

"Everyone please raise your glasses, a toast to Hermione, a more beautiful bride I have yet to see; and Severus, I never thought I would live to see you wearing white." A few suppressed laughs were heard from among the guests. Severus looked around and scowled stopping whomever it was making the sound. The headmaster continued. "There are two secrets to a long-lasting and happy marriage: A good sense of humour --and a short memory! To Severus and Hermione."

Each guest yelled out their names as they raised their glasses and drank to the newly married couple.

"Family, friends, and esteemed guests; please help yourselves to the fine fare the house-elves have prepared." Dumbledore said.

Placing his hand around Hermione's waist, Severus led her to the buffet table.

"I do not know about you but I have not eaten since this afternoon," he said, looking at his new bride. He then lowered his voice to a whisper, "I'm going to need a good meal to keep my stamina up for the night ahead." A blush caressed Hermione's cheek.

After they filled their plates with a variety of food, they sat at a table. They were soon joined by Mrs. Granger and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. The talk was subdued until Hermione spoke up.

"The elves have outdone themselves. Everything is so delicious."

Looking to her mother, she said, "So, Mum, what did you think of the ceremony?"

"It was quite lovely, but I do have a question for Professor Dumbledore." Her mother looked over at the professor as he put his fork down, giving Mrs. Granger his undivided attention.

"Ask away, Madam, I'll do my best to provide the answer."

"First of all that was a very lovely ceremony. You did seem a bit surprised, though. Did something unexpected happen?"

"Yes, the display you saw with the cords acting of their own accord was most unexpected," he said. "However, with the blessing of the rings, if the Gods look favourably upon the couple, then the magic you witnessed happens."

"Do you have any ideas as to an explanation for the cords then, Professor?" Mrs Granger asked, quite curious as to what his answer would be.

"That, Madam, I can only hypothesize on. It would seem to me that the Ancient Guardians took control at that point to perhaps make sure the binding was permanent. You see most bindings are for a year and a day, at which time, if the couple so chooses, they have the knot tightened to show they are committed to each other until death."

"Really, Professor, how interesting. How often do the 'Ancient Ones' play with peoples lives?" The anger in her voice palpable.

"Mum, please don't start this now," Hermione pleaded. "It's been such a pleasant evening, I would hate to see it end in anger."

"I'm sorry, you're right. Let's drop this subject for now," she said, adding in a low voice "Since the damage is already done."

"Yes, it is indeed a lovely evening, the moon is shining brightly, the stars twinkling and beautiful music playing…just the right atmosphere for dancing. Minerva, may I have this dance?" Dumbledore stood extending his hand to his long time partner.

"I would love to, Albus," she said, smiling as she took his hand. He led her to a makeshift dance floor.

"Well, Madam Snape, shall we join them?" Severus asked, as he took her hand and led her to where Albus and Minerva were swaying together in each other's arms to a slow song.

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder as he put his around her waist and took her other hand. Severus brought her close to him as they started to move to the music that was softly playing. He could feel her heart beating faster against his chest as she laid her head on his shoulder. Each was so lost in their own thoughts of the events of that day, that neither heard Harry clearing his throat to try to get their attention. He finally tapped Severus on the shoulder.

"Pardon me, but do you mind if I cut in, Professor?"

Severus looked at his wife, who gave him a small nod indicating her consent.

"Of course not, Mr. Potter," he replied, his patented Snape sneer directed at Harry. "I'll be talking to Lucius and Narcissa, my dear," he said as he bowed slightly, giving Harry her hand.

"I guess I better get used to calling you Madam Snape from now on, Hermione. Well at least within earshot of 'HIM'," Harry said, his eyes looking to where the professor now stood, watching him closely.

"Really, Harry, let it go for one night please!"

"Alright, Hermione. So, that was some ceremony. I gather from Dumbledore's reaction that the cords were not supposed to tie themselves," he said, changing the subject. He could tell from the gasps, this wasn't a normal event. He wondered if Dumbledore had an explanation for it.

"No, Harry, they weren't. Professor Dumbledore believes the Ancient Ones are responsible for that. The knot was tied tightly instead of loosely. In a regular binding, after a year and a day the couple has the option to make the binding permanent by having the knot tightened. The knot made tonight was tight there will be no year and a day to decide if we want to stay together." An awkward silence descended between the two friends as they continued dancing.

Harry looked around at the others dancing, "Hermione, look your Mum is dancing with George or is that Fred?"

"Harry, please go rescue her!" Hermione pleaded.

"As you wish, Madam Snape," Harry bowed slightly to her as she tapped him lightly on the arm. Hermione was heading off towards the table were Severus was when Ron intercepted her.

"May I have this dance, Hermione?" Ron asked holding his hand out awaiting her reply.

"I'd be delighted," she responded, putting her hand in his as he led her back to the dance floor.

"Dumbledore is right, Hermione, you do look beautiful," he said, a sad smile on his face. "You know, I always thought that one day we would marry. I know, I know you don't have to say it; you love me like a brother."

"Yes, Ron, like a brother. It would never have worked out Ron, we are too different."

"You're right I know that. If he doesn't treat you right though, you let me know. He'll have to deal with me, Harry, and five other Weasleys," he kissed her forehead and walked away. Hermione watched him leave a smile on her face as she pictured the seven of them confronting Severus.

The evening wore on she danced with every wizard there at least once. Lucius Malfoy was quite a surprise, she had expected snide remarks and veiled insults, but he was quite the gentleman, and an exceptional dance partner.

Hermione was talking with Ginny and Tonks as her mother approached with the headmaster.

"I'm heading home, Hermione. It's getting late and I still have to deal with your father when I get back," she gave her daughter a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you for coming, Mum it wouldn't have been the same without you here." hugging her mother tightly, she added. "I love you, Mum."

"I love you, too. You write to me soon, let me know how you're doing, ok?"

"I will, Mum," she replied. Ginny and Tonks bid Mrs. Granger good evening as well. Severus noticed his now 'mother-in-law' preparing to leave and came to bid her good evening as well.

"Mrs Granger," Severus said as he walked up the group, "I don't know what Albus wrote to you to make you change your mind about being here, but I know it made Hermione happy, thank you for coming."

"You," she said sternly, "better treat my daughter properly or wizard or not you will have me to answer to."

"I will strive to make sure that never happens, Madam." Severus said as he took her hand bowing slightly. "Good evening to you and a safe trip home."

--------------------------------------------------------

Severus found his bride sitting on a stone bench not far from where the guests were still milling about, as he neared her, she turned her head to see who was approaching her. Severus sat next to his new bride, and put his arm around her shoulder.

"It has been a long, eventful day," he said as he looked up at the full moon.

"Yes, it has. I was surprised when the Headmaster knocked on my door with my mother, I really didn't expect her to come, or for the professor to write her as he did. I wonder what he wrote to make her change her mind?"

"Knowing the Headmaster as I do, something wise and guaranteed to lay down the guilt." They sat together in silence for a few moments, neither knowing what to say. She, nervous about what was to come next and he not wanting to scare her or to make her feel pressured.

"Come, wife, let's go for a walk and get away from all these people. I think Albus may have had one too many, I heard him saying something about starting a 'Conga' line." Hermione couldn't help herself. The picture of her 150 year old Headmaster leading a Conga line made her laugh. They walked to the old oak tree by the lake. Taking a handkerchief from his pocket, Severus transfigured it into a large blanket, placing it on the ground for them to sit on.

He sat against the old tree bringing Hermione to sit between his legs with her back against his chest. Hermione sighed as her new husband brought his arms around her holding her to him.

"It's so peaceful here, this is my favourite place to come when I want solitude."

"Are you trying to tell me you rather I leave you alone?" he asked, teasingly.

"Not at all, I find I rather like being alone here with you," she turned her head a bit so she could see him looking down at her.

"Good, because I've found I rather like being alone with you too," he said, his voice flowing over her in a tone that could melt chocolate.

He brought his hand up to caress her cheek and traced her jaw line. Hermione turned her body so she could reach his lips with her own. Their chaste kisses soon turned into ones that were more passionate.

Hermiones breathing becoming heavier as Severus' hand moved down her side to her hip, and back up brushing against the side of her breast. He moved his hand down her back to her nicely rounded arse stroking it gently for a moment. He brought her up further against him and slid his hand down to her thigh.

They continued kissing, touching, and caressing, until Hermione felt his hand working its way up her inner thigh.

"Severus," she said moaning as his lips and tongue worked their way down her neck, "Severus," said again.

"Mmmmm, yes," he said, enjoying how responsive his new wife was to his attentions.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere more private, where no one could happen upon us."

"Mmmm, but that would require I stop, and I told you when you were my wife I wouldn't stop," a small smile appeared on his lips as his fingers brushed over her now very wet pussy. "From what I'm feeling you don't want me to stop either."

"Please, Severus," she moaned.

"I intend to, wife."

"Not here, Severus, please," she said in a pleading voice.

Giving a defeated sigh he said, "Alright, we WILL continue this in our rooms, and the next time you say 'Please Severus' it won't be because you want to move somewhere else," he said, his eyebrow arching and desire in his eyes as he looked at his now blushing bride.

He led Hermione towards the castle to a little used side entrance that led to the dungeons. As they neared the entrance, they heard footsteps coming quickly towards them.

Harry and Ron appeared both looking traumatised.

"What in the world happened?" Hermione asked concerned for her friends well being.

"It was awful Hermione, just awful!" Ron said.

"Truly appalling, I would rather face Voldemort again that have to witness that once more!" Harry said, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well, out with you two. What happened?" Severus said quickly becoming impatient.

Ron responded, "Professor Dumbledore, sir he…he…he…"

"HE WHAT?" Hermione yelled.

"He's doing this, I guess it's a dance he's bumping hips with McGonagall! In front of everyone!" Ron said, his eyes bulging from his head as he remembered the sight.

Almost sighing with relief that no attack or such had occurred Severus stated, "Go to your common room, both of you."

"Yes sir, that's where we were headed," Harry said as they both took off, headed to the front entrance of the castle.

After the two were out of sight, Hermione started to giggle, which turned into full-blown laughter. Severus, too, let out a laugh at the thought of Albus doing The Bump with McGonagall.

They made their way through the little used halls and stairways, coming out into the hall where Severus' private rooms were located. He dropped the wards and reset them after they entered his rooms. He had left the fire burning in the fireplace, so the room was not damp and chilly as they usually were.

He helped Hermione take her cloak off and placed it across the back of the chair. Taking her hand, he led her to the bedroom. Waving his hand, he lit the torches to a soft glow, bathing the room in soft light. Hermione looked around seeing two wardrobes. The elves must have brought one in for her she thought, but what really caught her eye was the very large four-poster king size bed. The bed was draped with Slytherin green silk sheets, and green curtains laced with silver threads surrounded it. She felt Severus' arms come around her and his lips to her ears.

"Now, shall we pick up where we left off?" he whispered in her ear making her tremble slightly. He sensed her hesitation at what was to come. "Do you trust me Hermione?" She turned around to look at him, surprised he would even ask that.

"Yes, of course, Severus."

"Then relax, just let things happen."

He planted small kisses on her neck his arms wrapping around her bringing her closer to him. Her hands moved up his arms she could feel his biceps bulging, not large, just right for him though. She felt him moving her backwards then her legs met the bed.

His hands moved from her back and move until they encountered her breasts, his hands cupped each one as if weighing them both, his thumbs gently flickered across her already hardened nipples. His hands continued upwards until he found the lacing that held her dress together. He pulled one end of the lacing to untie the bow then worked down the front he loosened it enough so he could work it down her shoulders and arms exposing his new wife to his eyes.

"Beautiful," she heard him say softly as his eyes looked upon her, exposed to him for the first time. Her blush reached down to her chest as she lowered her eyes. Taking her hands, he positioned them so she could unbutton his shirt.

She looked up as though seeking his permission. The look she saw in his eyes told her to proceed. Slowly starting with the top button she continued downward, her fingers lightly touching the skin she exposed with each button. His skin felt so warm to her touch. When she reached the last button, she removed his shirt revealing a chest that was broader then it appeared when he wore his robes. Apparently, his robes hid much of what was under them. Her hands slowly explored the newly uncovered skin of her husband, tracing scars she did not know he had. Her eyes not leaving his chest she spoke to him.

"Is Voldemort responsible for those?"

"Mostly. We can talk about them another time though," he brought her hand up to his mouth placing a kiss upon her palm then her wrist, working his way up to her shoulder.

He kissed her again, his lips caressing hers and his tongue demanding entrance as he nipped lightly at her lower lip. She allowed him entrance and his tongue danced with her own. She felt as if he were consuming her. Hermione felt her knees go weak at his kisses; his touch eliciting responses in her she didn't know existed.

She felt the cool dungeon air on her bum as Severus worked the dress off her. His hands caressed her bottom, and then he grabbed hold to each cheek and drew her up against him. She could feel his erection on her belly. Hermione in turn took hold of his small but firm arse and tried to bring him even closer; he was exciting and arousing her so. He lifted her onto the bed, coming down beside her, and looking upon her now nude body.

His fingers and mouth explored her, finding the places that elicited moans and soft cries of 'yes' from her.

"Hmmm yes, wife that's it tell me what you like. Let me hear you." Severus said in a silky voice that washed over Hermione making her feel that a lust potion was coursing through her blood. Positioning himself over her, he looked at her face, her eyes, half lidded and burning with desire, her lips slightly swollen from his kisses.

He kissed her lips again and worked his way down to her breasts. Taking one in each hand, he squeezed them gently together licking around each areola. He took a hardened nipple in his mouth and suckled it greedily; the other nipple he rolled between his thumb and forefinger. Hermione arched her back up and brought both hands to his head holding him where he was, not wanting him to stop. The sensations he was causing within her were just too delicious. It felt as if there was a direct connection between her nipples and her pussy; the feeling was so wonderful and she couldn't stop the sounds coming from her mouth, letting her husband know she was indeed enjoying this.

Severus started travelling further down, planting kisses on her flat belly and moving down further bypassing the part of her where he really wanted to be. He kissed and licked her hips working his way down her outer thighs, and then he opened her thighs further giving him access to make his way back to the treasure that awaited him.

She felt him move her legs apart as he kissed and licked his way up her thighs. She never felt anything so incredible in her life. She was so aroused that coherent thought was not possible instinct had taken over. Severus could smell her arousal, sweet and musky; he wanted to bring her to her ecstasy and back before he penetrated her. He could see the wetness glistening on the soft curls of her pussy. Severus felt his cock get even harder. It had been a few years since he had a willing woman in his bed.

He finally reached his goal, spreading her thighs further apart, he opened her lips see how wet and aroused she was. He ran his tongue from her virgin canal to her clit, savouring the taste of his untouched bride. Her hips bucked up at the contact, and hearing her moaning his name loudly brought a sly smile to his face.

He continued partaking of her delightful nectar as her hand came down caressing his head, her moans growing louder by the minute. Hermione felt his tongue touch her most intimately, her hips bucked up as if they had a mind of their own. It was as if he ignited a fire in her and she somehow knew only he could extinguish it. She lifted her head looking down to see Severus' face buried between her legs. Reaching down, she laid her hand on his head moaning loudly and calling out his name.

"Severus…oh Gods….yessss yes." Severus sucked and nipped at her swollen clit her vocal approval arousing him greatly. She was very responsive to his ministrations. He was definitely going to enjoy showing her the pleasures of the flesh. He slowly inserted a finger into her pussy. She was tight and oh so wet. Withdrawing his finger, he then inserted two, trying to stretch her a bit, as he was rather well endowed and knew when he breached her hymen she would feel the pain, briefly though it may be.

Hermione stopped trying to think. What he was doing to her took away all reason, and all her senses focused on what her wonderful husband was doing to her. She didn't quite know what was happening to her. Suddenly, she felt like she would burst soon, if something she couldn't quite name didn't happen. She felt his fingers penetrate her. The feeling was so exquisite she wanted more. She moaned, squirmed, and was just able to tell him just how much she was enjoying this.

"Sssssseverus, ohhhhh don't stop, please don't stop," she cried out. His fingers started moving faster in and out of her just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore the most wonderful feeling overcame her. She felt as if she were released from her body, her soul soaring into the heavens and then back down slowly into her body.

His fingers moved in and out faster, his tongue and mouth working over her clit until he felt the telltale signs she was about to orgasm. He pressed his tongue harder against her clit his fingers flying in and out of her pussy until the walls of her canal clenched his fingers tightly. He couldn't wait to feel those walls spasm around his shaft; it would be magnificent.

He withdrew his fingers and started to lap up the juices that flowed from her, enjoying the taste of her. He moved back up her luscious body, holding himself up by his forearms and looking at the beautiful witch who was now his wife. She in turn was looking at him, a small smile upon her lips as she brought her hands up to his shoulders running her hands across each one.

"That was brilliant, superb; magnificent I've never, ever felt anything like that before, not even by my own hand." A sly smirk crossed his face as he responded to his wife's praise of his skills.

"We are far from done, Hermione. There is still more to 'come'." He reached down between their bodies taking hold to his erection he rubbed the head up and down between her wet lips bringing it to the entrance of tight, virginal hole. "Relax, Hermione," he said as he looked into her eyes. "Hold on to me. I'll be as gentle as I can." He ran a finger over her clit causing her to buck up, and as she did, he pushed the head of his large cock into her, hissing as he felt her barrier give way and he felt her tight canal wrap around him and her gasping as he stretched her.

"Relax, witch, and wrap your legs around me." She did as he told her bringing her legs around his waist, hooking one foot around the other. He pushed in further, and thrust gently in and out of her, giving her a taste of what was to come. Her moans urged him on.

Hermione listened to the words Severus whispered so ardently to her. Bringing her hands to his back, she tried to hold him closer to her, but instead he kissed her cheek then her mouth and looked into her eyes.

"Keep your eyes on mine, Hermione. I want to see them when I bring you to paradise with me." His words were working her into a slow boil she wanted him in every way possible at that moment.

"Do it Severus, please. Give me all of you." With that statement, Severus thrust hard into her entering her fully. He saw the pain in her eyes as a single tear slid down the side of her face as the last of her barrier vanished. He kissed it away. "The worst is over, Hermione, there will be no more pain now. You let me know when I can continue." He softly kissed her face and neck, holding her close and holding back the urge to thrust into her repeatedly and deeply.

She felt like heaven wrapped around his rigid cock. After a minute, the pain subsided, and she nodded her consent for him to continue. He pulled back slowly until just the head remained inside of her and gently thrust forward filling her again,

"Oh so tight and wet. You feel exquisite, wife." He picked up speed thrusting faster into her as she brought her hips up to meet him. "Yessss that's it Hermione…"

Hermione didn't think anything could feel as amazing as when he went down on her, she just found out she was wrong. With each thrust, he was bringing her closer and closer to the edge of the precipice. She wanted him to go with her. Lifting himself up onto his hands, he looked down at the beautiful witch who was now his in every sense of the word. He felt the familiar tightness begin and thrust harder and faster into her.

"Yesss, Hermione, yesss…so hot, so wet oh Goddess…." Her moans were like music to his ears then her words brought him over the edge as she fell into the abyss.

"Severus…..Oh Gods….don't stop….harder, Severus, yessss…give me all of you…" When they both came back to earth, Severus kissed his new wife passionately. He withdrew from her, both of them spent and sated. Lying by her side, he drew her to him as he crooked his finger bringing the sheet up to cover them. They both fell asleep with a satisfied smile on their faces.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been two weeks since the binding, I two wonderful weeks/I thought Hermione, a dreamy smile flittering across her face. Who would have thought that Severus Snape could be so…amorous! She missed Severus this morning since he had to get up early to attend a faculty meeting. Finishing her morning routine, she headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Though marriage was proving agreeable to Hermione, she couldn't shake the strange dreams she had been having for a week now. There were three dark, hooded figures; she could not tell if they were human or some other creature, but what stood out most in her mind was that she knew they were trying to tell her something; she just couldn't figure out what it was.

She entered the Great Hall, taking her usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Her marriage to Professor Snape was old news now, so no one paid much attention to her anymore; something for which she was grateful.

"Good morning, Harry, Ron," she said, helping herself to some eggs, toast, and pouring her morning tea.

"Morning, Hermione," Ron said. "Did you get that essay done for Transfiguration?"

"Yes, Ron I did it two days ago. Let me guess; you haven't started yet, right?" She asked, annoyed that she still had to nag the boys to get their work done on time.

"Well with Quidditch practice and all I just haven't had the time," Ron said uncomfortably.

"All? What all, Ron?"

"Ummmm—well you see, uhh," Ron uttered not sure how to tell Hermione his news.

"He's dating Lavender," Harry said giving Ron a sidelong glance.

"Oh, I see. So you're spending more time with Lavender than doing your work?" Hermione asked.

"I have an answer for you, Ron," Hermione said as Ron got a hopeful look in his eyes, "Less Lavender, more work."

Harry let out a laugh as Ron's face seemingly fell to the floor.

"Nice try, Ron," Harry said.

---------------------------------------------------------------

She went through her morning classes as usual. After lunch, though when she would have had Advanced Potions, she was with Professor Dumbledore going over which possible project she should take on as an Independent Study. She spent the last week in the library researching which projects would interest her most.

"I would like you to write a project proposal for me. Please have it on my desk by Friday."

"Yes, Professor, and thank you again for the chance to do this, it would have been awkward for both Severus and I if he was still teaching me," Hermione said, touching her wedding ring as she thought of what other subject her husband was teaching her.

The old wizard wore a sly smile and a twinkle in his eyes. He didn't need to use Legilimency to see that the young woman before him was thinking, it was written all over her face. There was something else there though. He couldn't quite tell what, so he would give her an opening to talk about it.

"Would you care for some tea, Madam Snape?"

"Yes, please."

Dumbledore clapped his hands once, tea and biscuits appeared on the table in front of them. As the Headmaster served, he took the opportunity to question her.

"It seems that marriage suits you, Madam. I take it you and Severus are getting on well?"

"Oh yes, things are much better than I could have expected. Though of course, it is still an adjustment for both of us, sharing rooms and all, but everything considered we are doing rather well."

"I'm delighted to hear that. Anything unusual or out of the ordinary you wish to talk about?" He watched her face for any sign that indeed something was occurring.

Her eyes on her tea, Hermione let out a small sigh. "There have been a couple of strange dreams."

The professor sat quietly watching her, allowing her to continue in her own time.

"There are three figures, each hooded, and in shadow. I can't make out who or what they are. They aren't Death Eaters though; I have no fear of them. I can't see their faces, but I hear them trying to say something to me and I can't make it out. I feel as if they are trying to tell me something but I can't understand what they are saying, if that makes any sense."

"Perhaps what you need to do is to be open to the message this dream is trying to relate to you," he said, taking off his half moon glasses and wiping the lenses. "The next time, you have this 'dream' open your mind and your ears and listen."

------------------------------------------------------------

That evening after Severus was finished grading essays, and Hermione had completed her homework, they sat together on the sofa to talk about each other's day. Hermione sent word to the kitchen for their usual evening tea, serving Severus then herself.

"Anything interesting happen today?" she asked.

"Just the usual two melted cauldrons, abysmal essays, dealing with idiotic colleagues'."

"You're awful Severus. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, all of them really, are not idiots."

Laughing softly, Severus commented. "You don't deal with them on the same level I do, my dear. How was your session with the Headmaster?"

"Fine, he wants my project proposal on his desk by Friday, so I have a bit of research to do. Could I perhaps, borrow a few of your books my dear husband?"

"What do I get if I say yes, my dear wife?"

"Oh, I'm sure we can come up with a fair trade." A sly smile was on her lips as she wound her arm around his shoulder, her lips making contact with the area just behind his ear lobe.

"I'm sure we can," he turned slightly to kiss her soundly on the lips. "What project did you choose?"

"I want to improve the effectiveness of the Shielding Potion. If I can make it stronger, it should repel more powerful hexes and last longer."

"Well if anyone can do it, my dear wife, it will be you."

"There is something else I talked to the Headmaster about I've been having a recurring dream for the last week. I'm not sure if it means anything."

A cold feeling settled in Severus' stomach. His intuition told him the reason they were brought together, whatever danger it was that they were supposed to impede, was beginning to show itself.

"Tell me everything you remember about this dream, Hermione"

"It's always the same. I'm in a dark forest; not the Forbidden Forest though it's dark and foggy. Then three figures appear, and they have hoods on, not like Death Eaters though. I don't have fear of them. They stay near the shadows, but I can tell they are there and I hear them, but I can't make out what they are saying. The professor said I should open my mind and my ears next time I have that dream and I will be able to hear what they are saying."

"Why have you not told me about these dreams before?"

"I wasn't sure at first if they were just strange dreams or something else, Severus. I had another one this morning, but you were already gone by the time I woke up, so I couldn't tell you then. When I met with the Headmaster, I thought maybe he would have some insight as to what the dreams could mean. I didn't purposely keep this from you. It's just that I had the opportunity to ask Professor Dumbledore about it first."

He looked in her eyes and could see no deceitfulness. He cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her gently.

"I believe you, and you should heed Dumbledore's advice. If indeed these hooded figures are attempting to tell you something, it could be important," he said to her seriously.

"It is getting late, my dear, perhaps we should adjourn to the bedroom and begin those negotiations for the borrowing of my books," he said as he lifted her off the sofa and into his arms and headed to the bedroom.

Bringing her arms around his neck, she purred into his ear, "You know these negotiations could take hours. Are you sure you're I up /I to it?"

As he tossed her onto their bed, he came down beside her, grabbing her around the waist bringing her flush to his body. "Oh, I'm very I up /I to it, my dear. Now where shall we begin?"

Taking his wand from his sleeve, he cast a spell ridding them of their clothes. "Now we can start on equal ground. What do you think the loan of one book should cost?"

"A kiss," she said as her fingers trailed down his back.

"Just a kiss?"

"Hmmm, two kisses?"

"That is a start. Where do you propose to place those kisses?"

"I was thinking of one here," she rolled him onto his back and straddled his hips, then leaned down and she placed a kiss on his lips. "And one here," she said as she kissed his chest, "and oh I think I can offer a few more kisses," as she worked her way down his chest and stomach.

Severus watched as Hermione kissed her way down his body. She was becoming very, very good at fellatio. He felt his cock jump slightly as she drew nearer her target. Hermione had learned that Severus liked when she placed licks and kisses on the head of his cock. She loved to hear him hiss and moan, she liked the power, and sense of control she felt doing this; that she could make him react to her ministrations. She continued licking and kissing down the shaft, his hand coming to rest on her head.

As she looked up, their eyes met. With her tongue, she licked her way back up to the head of his cock. In his eyes, she could see the pleasure he was receiving and warmth she never noticed before. Her hand could not quite wrap around the shaft of his penis, as she held it up, she brought her mouth down around the head, her tongue flicking around the sensitive underside of the head. Taking as much of him into her mouth as she could, she worked his cock in and out of her mouth soliciting his very vocal approval.

Removing him from her mouth, she gave him a sly grin as she said, "So, is that good enough for at least one book?"

Grabbing her arms, he lifted her up on him, "Oh yesssss, at least one book." Severus rolled her on to her back positioning himself over her. "Now as for the other books you wish to borrow, my dear, I know you will enjoy the terms of payment as much as I will."

Hermione loved it when he became dominating like this, it excited her to no end.

"Yesssss, Severus, I gladly agree to these terms of payment," she said, her eyes glistening with lust for her husband.

He leaned back on his knees between her spread thighs, lifting her legs onto his shoulders.

"Something new tonight, my dear wife, that I'm sure you'll enjoy," he said, as he plunged into her swiftly. He brought her several times over the edge and back before they fell asleep in each other's arms after a most satisfying conclusion to their negotiations.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hermione woke the next morning with Severus spooned up against her back. She relished the feeling of his arms wrapped around her like this, it made her feel safe and protected, as if no one or nothing could ever harm her.

Managing to turn a bit, she looked at her husband in his slumber; he looked so peaceful she almost hated to disturb him. Cupping his cheek, she traced his cheekbone with her thumb he sighed contentedly in his sleep. She kissed the tip of his nose, and spoke softly.

"Severus, it's time to get up."

"A few more minutes. I'm enjoying the peace and quiet. What would you say to, having breakfast in our rooms this morning?"

"I'd like that. Why don't you get in the shower, and I'll order breakfast and join you in a few minutes."

"You joining me in the shower is the only reason I'm getting up," he gathered her closer in his arms, kissed her, and got out of bed.

"Anything in particular you want for breakfast?"

"YOU. Hurry up, my dear, I'll be waiting…impatiently," he said in his low, silky voice.

After a very invigorating shower, they sat at the table in the sitting room. Hermione was drinking her tea and reading the Daily Prophet when she came across a small article:

_**Muggles Reporting Strange Sightings**_  
_By: Julius Jurges_  
_The Muggle press has reported recent unexplainable sightings. Several Muggles have reported seeing people in strange clothing appearing and disappearing before their very eyes. Others have witnessed abandoned storefronts transforming into different buildings, and then turning back. The Minister of Magic states: "These are just freak occurrences, and nothing for us to worry about."_

Severus read the article, his eyebrow rising quickly towards his hairline. Of course, that idiot Minister would try to downplay this, the moron. It took the final battle for him to admit the Dark Lord had returned.

"Has anything like this ever happened before, Severus?" Hermione asked the unease apparent in her voice.

"Not to my knowledge, but if it has, Albus would more than likely know. I will show this to him, though he probably knows about it already. I don't have a class until 10:00, so let's finish breakfast, and I'll go to his office and see him about this."

"You will let me know what he says, won't you?"

"Yes, of course, first chance I get. Now, no worries; this may be nothing at all. Eat, you have classes to attend," he said as the two finished their meal.

Hermione gathered her things, giving Severus a kiss at the door before they parted. She was headed for Advanced Herbology with Professor Sprout, he to the headmasters office.

Severus made his way to the headmaster's office he knocked, "Come in, Severus," he heard from the other side of the door and entered.

Only someone who knew the Potions master as well as Albus Dumbledore did could see how anxious he was. Severus handed him the paper opened to the page where the article appeared.

"Hermione found this in the paper this morning, Albus. What do you know about this situation?"

Taking the paper from Severus, Albus looked over the small article. Rubbing his long beard, he looked up and spoke to his young friend.

"I have heard some talk about this, but no explanations as to why or how it's occurring. Recently though I have felt burst of a powerful energy being employed. This may explain it; it would take significant power to disrupt the ancient spells that keep St. Mungo's and such places from appearing to Muggles.

-------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was in Advanced Herbology wearing her dragon hide gloves; Professor Sprout had them transplanting snapdragons. She thought how these were not like her mothers snapdragons. These had flowers that resembled a dragon's head and spit real fire! Harry was next to her, trying desperately not to get his hair singed by a particularly lively plant.

"How are things going, Hermione, with you and Snape?" Harry asked. He was curious if his friend was as happy and content, as she appeared to be.

"Things are going well with 'Professor' Snape and me; very well as a matter of fact," she said hiding a small grin from Harry. "How are you doing in Advanced Potions without me there to help you?"

Shrugging his shoulder's he said, "Getting by. Snape is as snarky as ever; everyone thought once you and he got married and he was getting…well, you know…his demeanour would improve."

"Snarky is the way he is in class Harry, nothing will change that. He's very different though when we are alone in our rooms."

They were putting fresh soil in the newly potted plants, patting it down while Harry continued speaking to Hermione.

"Speaking of potions, have you decided what your Independent Study is going to be on?"

"Yes, I want to try and improve the Shielding Potion. It would be a great help to the Aurors if it not only lasted longer but protected against the more potent hexes."

"If anyone can do it, Hermione, it's you."

------------------------------------------------------

After his last class, Severus went in search of his wife, finding her where she could usually be found, the library, with books stacked around her as she wrote an essay for one of her classes.

She was so engrossed in what she was doing, that she didn't even see him take a seat next to her at the table. Severus cleared his throat in an attempt to get her attention. She turned her head quickly to where the sound originated and saw Severus sitting there.

"How long have you been here?"

"Not long. I did say I would let you know what the headmaster said about that article. He has heard some talk about this, but no explanations as to why or how it's occurring.

"He also mentioned that recently he had felt burst of powerful energies being used. That may explain it; it takes significant power to disrupt the ancient spells that keep St. Mungo's and other magical places from being seen by Muggles. It's not much information but it's a start."

"Severus, do you think this may be what we have to stop?"

"It might be. It is certainly worth keeping an eye on. Perhaps when you're finally able to discern what that dream is trying to tell you, we may have more to go on."

"How powerful would someone have to be to disrupt those spells Severus?"

He was hesitant to answer her, he didn't want to frighten her, but he had to be truthful with Hermione. She had to be prepared for what they might be facing.

"Who or what ever is doing this, would have to be even more powerful than even Dumbledore."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione felt cold chills run down her spine. She didn't know who could be more powerful then Dumbledore, but the prospect was terrifying. The only one who came close to Dumbledore in terms of power was Voldemort.

"Severus, you don't think Voldemort is back do you?" she said her voice quavering.

"No. He's not back and he's not coming back this time. I would know if he was still alive in some form," he said, as he unconsciously rubbed his left forearm.

"We'll keep an eye out for more articles like this in the Prophet, and you or I should go over recent issues and see if there were any other similar reports."

"I could go to Muggle London and check back issues of some of their daily papers," she said.

"WE will go and don't give even think to argue that point with me."

"I'm more then capable of looking out for myself, Severus."

"I never said you weren't, Hermione. However, we don't know who or what is out there and I won't take the chance of you coming to any harm if can help it."

Severus could scarcely believe what he just heard come out of his own mouth. He was never the type to tell others what he was feeling, but here, in the library of all places he virtually told Hermione that he cared for her. I Be honest with yourself, Severus, your falling for her and falling fast/I he thought, but he couldn't tell her that, not right now but he knew one day he would slip, probably in a moment of passion and tell her exactly how he felt.

"You finish what you're doing here and I'll go see what I can find in past issues of the Daily Prophet."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Severus cut her off.

"Yes, I will tell you if I find anything. I would think by now, you would trust me."

Hermione looked him and said with all sincerity. "I've always trusted you, Severus, with my very life."

He returned an hour later finding her once again entrenched in her work. Sitting down next to her, she took notice this time of his presence. "What did you find?"

"Not too much, only one other article within the past month, it wasn't very informative."

"So when do 'we' go to London?"

"Is this Saturday good for you?"

"Yes, as long as it's not too early, I have a husband who likes to keep me up late Friday nights," she said, with a smirk on her face.

"Complaining already, my dear?"

"No, not at all, in fact I find I quite look forward to Friday nights."

------------------------------------------------------

That evening found Hermione sitting in front of the fireplace putting together a list of Muggle newspapers to search through that coming Saturday. She had five on her list starting with London Daily, Daily Star, Metro, Evening Standard, and the Sun. If anything strange was going on, she knew one or all of these papers would report it.

Looking at the clock, she saw it was getting late, Severus was on rounds tonight, and she knew he would still be on his 'errant student' hunt for at least another hour. She put the list on the table and headed into the bedroom. After washing up and changing into her nightclothes, she slipped between the warm sheets of the bed she shared with her husband. Sleep found her quickly.

-----------------------------------------------------

Severus was awakened the next morning by Hermione crying out in her sleep. He couldn't make out what she was saying, but she was obviously very distressed.

"Hermione, it's just a dream, wake up," he said as he wrapped her in his arms trying to soothe her. Moving her hair back from her face, he kissed her temple softly calling for her to awaken. "Hermione, wake up…shhhhhh, it's okay Hermione, wake up."

-------------------------------------------------------

Hermione found herself once again in the dark, misty forest with the hooded figures moving in the shadows. Only this time, the dream took a different turn the three hooded figures started moving towards her. She heard them speaking her name, "Hermione Snape, child of the light, you must listen to us. You must hear us," said one of the hooded figures.

"I…I hear you," Hermione said, hesitantly.

Another of the hooded figures spoke. "Hear what we say and remember it well."

"What is it that you wish to tell me?"

"There is one influenced by an ancient evil, the evil must be stopped. If this evil is allowed to continue on its current path, the world as you now know it will no longer exist."

"How? How do I stop it?" she said to all three of the figures, she was not sure which one was talking or if all three were speaking as one.

"It is not a task for you alone. The one who once walked in the dark, the one who is your chosen mate, both of you are the key to stopping the evil. The dark one knows this evil he knows it well. Together the light and the dark will be able to vanquish the evil that threatens your world."

"Do not stray from your chosen path. The answers you seek will come to you."

The figures started to fade but Hermione had so many more questions to ask. "No, no don't go yet, please." She pleaded to them.

"Fear not, Hermione Snape, we will speak again."

Hermione woke suddenly to find Severus holding her, asking her to wake up that it was just a dream.

"It was the dream, Severus, I heard them this time. They talked to me, or one of them did. It was hard to tell," Hermione said her mind trying to process what she just learned from this 'dream'.

"It's early yet, we'll have something to eat here and you can tell me what occurred in this dream of yours."

"Okay, I could use a few minutes to gather my thoughts."

"I'll order a light breakfast for us, don't be too long."

She joined her husband shortly after, sitting opposite him she poured her tea and took a sip feeling it's warmth slide down her parched throat and chase away the morning chill.

"I'm not quite sure where to begin it started much the same as the previous dreams did…"

Severus listened carefully as Hermione told him what the hooded figures told her. It was quite apparent that the 'dark one' was in reference to him, but as to what the 'ancient evil' they referred to was…the only thing that came to his mind was Voldemort. That was not possible though, HE was dead, gone, obliterated…was it possible though that something of his essence still roamed the earth, or was it something else?

"Interesting, the 'dark one' is obviously in reference to me, as for the rest, I'm not quite sure what this evil could be. We should go talk to the headmaster about this though."

"Severus, do you think it could be Voldemort, that he has somehow been resurrected."

"I don't see how he could, but we cannot discount the possibility that whatever malevolence which resided within him could have remained after his final defeat."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Hermione sat at the lab table, a cauldron lightly simmering in front of her. She had started brewing the basic Shielding Potion. Slowly, she added powdered black opal, stirring counter-clockwise three times. She observed the mixture change from sky blue to navy blue. Making note of it, she lowered the flame. The potion now needed to simmer for eight hours before she could add the next ingredient.

After cleaning up, she went through the door connecting the lab to Severus' office she found the Potions master busy grading essays. Hermione at first was amazed at how much red ink he used, until one evening, when he allowed her to help him and she ended up using half a bottle on a stack of first year work. After that experience, she understood why some days, he was snarkier than others.

"How is the project going?" he said Hermione, as he continued his grading.

"I added the powdered black opal today, it seems to be going as I planned, but I'll find out tomorrow."

"Have you decided…" Severus stopped mid-sentence, a strange tingle at the back of neck that he never felt before.

"Severus, what's wrong?" she said, concern evident in her voice.

"Do you feel that?" He asked distress etched on his face, his eyes travelling rapidly around the walls of the room as if he were searching for an intruder.

Suddenly, it seemed as if Hogwarts itself was screaming. Hermione covered her ears with her hands trying desperately to muffle the sound.

"SEVERUS, WHAT'S HAPPENING?" she yelled.

" IT'S THE WARDS," He yelled back to her. "SOMEONE IS TRYING TO BREACH THEM. WE HAVE TO GET TO ALBUS!"

In two long strides, he was at the fireplace. Tossing in a handful of Floo Powder he yelled out, "HEADMASTERS OFFICE!"

He grabbed Hermione's hand and went through with her in tow.

"ALBUS!" Severus yelled as he and Hermione came through the Floo connection to the headmaster's office. They found the headmaster, trying to hold himself up at a door Hermione had never seen before.

"Severus," the aged wizard said holding his hand out to his young friend. "Help me I have to get in here I have to restore the balance on the wards."

Hermione followed them into a small room. The only furnishing was a single small table. On top, hovering just above the gleaming surface was a strange globe. Its irregular glow made it look like it was pulsating. Severus was standing next to the headmaster at the small table. Hermione watched as the headmaster lifted his hands, holding them above the globe, his eyes closed, and his face strained with intense concentration.

As with all previous headmasters and mistresses, Albus Dumbledore was magically tied to the wards that protect Hogwarts. When the wards were tampered with the strain of resisting the attack drained him both physically and magically. He needed help to restore them and as fate would have it he had two there with him who were magically strong.

"Severus, Hermione, come, we must join hands. I need you both to help me."

Hermione quickly walked over and stood on the headmasters left, Severus on his right, all three linked hands, Severus and Hermione silently chanting the spell to channel their magic to the headmaster. Once again, Dumbledore closed his eyes and concentrated on the ancient wards, Hermione watched as the globes pulsating slowed to a stop, leaving the globe glowing with a steady blue light.

They dropped hands to break the spell linking their magic to the headmaster. Severus reached for Albus' elbow when he noticed the older man struggling to keep his stance. He helped his old friend to a chair by the fireplace concerned that the elder wizard weakened so quickly.

"I'll be fine, Severus. I just need to recoup my strength. A bit of rest and I'll be as good as new."

"Can I get you a cuppa, Headmaster?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, please," he responded, "That would be most appreciated."

Hermione Floo called the kitchen requesting tea for the three of them. A house elf appeared a moment later with a tea service and a plate of biscuits. Hermione was serving the tea when there was sudden frantic knocking at the office door.

A shrill "ALBUS, ALBUS, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" could be heard through the solid wood door.

"Enter, Minerva," the headmaster said. Minerva McGonagall burst through the door looking more anxious than Hermione had ever seen her. She ran over to where her long time friend sat sipping his tea. "I'm fine Minerva, as you can clearly see."

"What happened, Albus?" she asked, her voice echoing the look on her face. "The students were terrified, I was terrified, not to mention the rest of the staff. We ordered the students to their common rooms and I rushed up here."

"Someone or something tried to tamper with the wards, Minerva. Fortunately, Severus and Hermione rushed here through the Floo and were able to help me restore the balance."

"You really should lie down and rest, Albus. You look exhausted."

"No time right now my dear. I have to alert the Ministry and the Board of Governors as to what occurred here today. Severus, Hermione, thank you for all your help today. I dread to think of what the outcome would have been without your assistance."

"You're welcome, sir." Hermione said.

"If you need me Albus, I'm just a Floo call away." Severus said leading Hermione to the door to leave the headmaster to the tender mercies of one Minerva McGonagall.

They silently made their way back to their rooms. Once safely inside and away from prying eyes and ears, Severus took Hermione in his arms and held her close. He could feel her slight trembling under his hands.

"It will be alright, Hermione," he said softly as he rubbed her back gently, trying to calm her fears.

"Severus, we need to get to London soon. We need to figure out what it is we're up against, and why, who, or whatever this is wants to expose our world to the Muggles," she said, holding onto him tightly.

"We'll go to London tomorrow. I'll talk to Albus later or in the morning, he'll excuse you from classes tomorrow and I can assign essays for my classes. What do you want to do about the potion you have brewing?"

"I have to add the black cohash in seven hours, and then it needs to be on a low simmer for 32 hours. We have plenty of time to get back here before I need to add the crushed bay leaves."

Severus gave his wife a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I have to go to the Slytherin common room and make sure everything is okay there. Then I need to finish grading those essays, why don't you finish whatever homework you have assigned. I have hallway patrol this evening, I would like it very much, if you would join me. I could 'show' you a few good snogging places that the students have yet to discover."

Hermione couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her. "Hmmm, snogging with my husband in hidden alcoves, like an errant student, now that does sound, exciting. I'll see you after dinner then."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were seated at the Gryffindor table, where Harry was asking Hermione what she knew about the disturbance that happened earlier that day.

"I don't know what caused it, Harry, but I'm sure Dumbledore will say something about it shortly." She did not know what she could or should say to Harry and Ron about what was happening. Knowing the both of them as she did it was quite possible that they would try to find out who was behind it and probably put themselves in danger.

Professor Dumbledore entered the Great Hall through the faculty entrance and stood in front of his chair. Clearing his throat rather loudly, he garnered the attention of all the students present.

"Good evening students. Earlier today, you no doubt heard what sounded like a scream. What you heard was the wards that protect this school. Now, some of these wards are as old as Hogwarts itself, and on rare occasion, they lose some stability. I, with the help of some staff, was able to re-stabilize the wards. I hope this explanation will squelch all the rumours which I'm sure have already started."

He looked over his half moon glasses at the student body before run, eyes moving to each table as if to say he knew which students liked to make up stories. "Tuck in!" he said as the evening meal appeared at the tables.

"See, the wards just went out of balance. I'm sure it's happened before. After all, Hogwarts is over one thousand years old, and some things are bound to falter now and then," Hermione said hoping her friends would buy the story the headmaster told.

"Now, may we eat? I'm meeting Professor Snape after dinner for a nice walk about the school."

She listened to the usual talk around her as she and her friends ate. Quidditch, as was the normal topic for the boys. The girls usually talked about the boys as they whispered to each other.

Hermione had just finished eating when she saw Severus get up and head for the faculty door.

"It's time for me to go boys, I'll see you soon," she said as she rose and left the Great Hall. She found Severus waiting for her around the corner.

Offering her his arm he said, "Ready, my dear?"

Placing her hand on his arm, she gave him a smile and said, "For you my dear husband, always."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Severus led Hermione through parts of Hogwarts she never knew existed; down dim winding halls, narrow staircases, and secret shortcuts that were not on the Marauders Map.

"Severus, where are we going?" Hermione asked, curious about what her husband was up to, and where he was taking her.

"You shall see. Have patience, we will be there shortly."

He continued leading her forward until they stopped at a wall with a beautiful tapestry hanging on it. The tapestry was one Hermione had never seen before; it was a herd of unicorns sleeping in a clearing under a full moon. Retrieving his wand, Severus pointed it at the centre of the scene and whispered the password. The unicorns rose and walked off. As the unicorns departed, the tapestry seemed to grow.

He took her hand and walked into the tapestry itself. Hermione looked around and indeed, they were in the tapestry. Still holding her hand, he continued walking for a short distance. He led her around some tall bushes and trees. Behind the bushes, she saw the most beautiful lake. The waters were so calm the moon mirrored off it. Under a large oak tree, Hermione saw a blanket laid out. She looked up at Severus a brilliant smile on her face.

"Severus, this is wonderful. It's almost like our wedding night."

"Almost. I would have taken you back to the lake, but it's too cold out now for what I have in mind," he said with a sly grin.

"Happy three months anniversary, Hermione."

Her arms wrapped around his neck. Hermione looked up at Severus, her eyes threatening to spill over with tears.

"Who would have ever guessed that Severus Snape was a closet romantic?" she asked and kissed him passionately.

Breaking the kiss, he looked down at his wife wrapped up in his arms and in all sincerity said. "You tell anyone and I'll deny it with my dying breath. I do have a reputation to maintain, witch."

"Who would believe me?" she said with a sly smile.

He lifted Hermione up and carried her to the blanket, laying her down gently. He lay down next to her, his fingers touching her face as if memorising every millimetre of skin. Looking in her eyes, he felt his heart skip a beat; he wanted to believe what he saw there. He wanted to believe he was capturing her heart as she, unknowingly, captured his. _No, it is just lust, Severus,_ he said to himself. _She would never have_ _chosen to be with you if it weren't for Ancient Ones._

He felt her hand lightly touching his neck; she knew just the spot that would send shivers down his spine. Her lips pressed lightly to his, tiny kisses placed from one side of his mouth to the other. His name fell from her lips like a whisper in the wind, "Severus," her kisses becoming more ardent and demanding. He answered her silent plea with equal passion.

Severus took his time, virtually paying homage to Hermione's body. Kissing, suckling, tenderly touching every bit of her, showing her in his actions, what he could not say in words what he felt for her.

Hermione could no longer think he had driven her slowly and purposefully to the edge of desire. She wanted him on her; in her, to be one with her and she wanted it now. She looked at him, kneeling between her legs, lightly running his fingers up and down her inner thighs; she opened her arms to him inviting him to join with her.

Severus soon found himself looking down at the face of his wife, her arms around his neck, her voice thick with desire as she brought his face down to hers.

"Please, Severus, don't make me wait any longer… I need you now."

Those last four words were all it took for him to enter her, both moaned at the sensations that flooded their bodies, hers at being filled with his cock, his to the sheer heat and wetness inside of her pussy.

He moved slowly, at first taking the time to enjoy the delightful responses his body was soliciting from her. He began to move faster and harder within her wanting to bring her to ecstasy as he reached his own.

"Look at me, Hermione, look in my eyes. I want to see you as you reach your peak, I want you to see who is taking you there."

Hermione eyes met his, and she felt as if she were being consumed in the flames she saw in the depth of his dark eyes.

"Come with me, Severus, please come with me," she cried out as she reached the pinnacle of her release.

Severus watched her eyes as they fell off the edge of the world together. Holding her tightly to him the words he feared to say escaped his lips and fell onto her ears.

"I love you, wife."

Hermione almost cried when she heard him say the words she never thought she would hear from him. Placing a soft kiss on his neck, she brought her lips to his ear and softly responded, "I love you too, husband."

They spent the night wrapped in each other's arms, under the eternal full moon, tucked away safely within the tapestry.

Severus was the first to awake, finding Hermione wrapped in his arms. He could barely believe this intelligent, beautiful, young woman said she loved him. Perhaps the Gods were finally forgiving him after all the wrong he had done in his life. Severus did not want to wake her but they needed to start the day and head to London. Kissing her face gently, and stroking her cheek, he softly called her name.

"Hermione, love, it's time to wake up, get dressed and go to London."

Hermione sighed; she didn't want to get up. She wanted to stay right there in that wonderful dream. That dream where Severus called her 'Love,' that dream where he told her he loved her. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was Severus looking down at her, his feelings for her laid bare in his eyes.

She smiled at him as she spoke. "It wasn't a dream you really did say you love me."

"No, it wasn't a dream, my love. I do love you. As much as it would please me to stay here all day and show you just how much, we must leave and get ready to head to London. We have a lot work to do."

As they left the tapestry, Hermione could see the sun just starting to peak over the horizon. It was still early, so they still had plenty of time to wash up and have breakfast. She looked back at the tapestry to see the unicorns were once again asleep in the meadow.

"Could we come back here again one day, Severus?"

"Of course. Maybe for our six month anniversary."

After they both showered and changed, it was off to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they approached the doors of the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore motioned them to follow him.

They entered through the faculty entrance. Hermione immediately noticed that the hall was virtually empty with the exception of a few students and a couple of professors who were also early risers.

Pulling out the chair next to his for Hermione, Severus took his usual seat. He fixed his usual morning cup of tea. After taking a few sips and allowing the caffeine to do its work, he turned to Albus. "I take it you received my message last night?"

"Yes, I've excused Hermione from her classes today, this has become far too important to put off another day. I'll be waiting for your report when you two return."

Finishing their breakfast, they bid the headmaster good-bye and made their way to the gates and Apparated to London.

A short walk found them in front of the City of London Library, Hermione's favourite Muggle public library. Entering the huge building, she headed to the section that housed newspapers and periodicals.

"So, where do we start my dear wife?"

"How far back do you think we need to go?"

"At least 3 months I would think, that was the first time the Prophet reported anything."

"Okay, then you take that section in back of you and I'll take this one," she said, pointing to the shelves on her right. She turned and took a stack of London Daily to the table.

"It's going to be a long day," she sighed.

Two hours later found them no closer to the answers they were seeking. Stretching the kinks out of her back, Hermione thought that there had to be an easier way to find the information than this.

"I wish we could use magic, it would make this so much easier," Severus said, his own back protesting as he hunched over the table reading newspaper after newspaper.

Halfway through a two-month-old copy of The Evening Monitor it suddenly hit Hermione. "Why didn't I think of this before? What a dunderhead I am!"

"What are you going on about?"

"An easier way to find what we are looking for of course…the internet! I can't believe I didn't think of it before. Come on Severus, let's put these back, and I'll introduce you to the wonders of Muggle technology."

Finding an open terminal, Hermione signed on to the library's database and went to the search page.

"Now, from here all I have to do is type in a word or two and this will search through every newspaper and periodical the library has and tell us where to find the articles we want."

"Amazing what Muggles are capable of doing."

After typing in the words, strange sightings, occurrences, and reports, Hermione hit the enter key. A few seconds later three pages worth of articles appeared on the screen. Hermione printed them out, and the pair went back to the newspaper and periodical section, to begin pulling the listed papers by date.

Hermione showed Severus how to make copies of each article to bring to Hogwarts with them. While looking through a six-week-old copy of The Sun, Hermione came across a picture of the old storefront that she knew was really St. Mungo's and there, almost obscured by the shadow, she saw a figure wearing Wizarding robes.

"Severus, come here, quickly. You have to look at this."

Hearing the anxiety in her voice, he rushed to her side. Looking at the Muggle photo, she pointed to the figure.

"I see, but who is it? Is there anyway to get a better picture than this?" he asked.

"We can try going to The Sun and getting a copy of the original picture. It should be a bit better quality than this one."

"Let's finish copying these articles then we'll head there. Do you know where it is?"

"No, but it shouldn't be hard to find." Scanning the paper, she found an address. "Here it is, 1 Virginia St Wapping, London, I'm not too familiar with that area, are you?"

"No, we will have to take Muggle transportation to get there I wouldn't risk Apparating into an unknown area."

Leaving the library, Hermione hailed a cab for them. They got in and Hermione gave the driver the address. They travelled in silence, each lost in their own thoughts about who it could be in that picture, was it a wizard simply hiding from the Muggle camera or the wizard responsible for the events in question? Both were hoping the original would be able to give them the answer.

The cab screeched to a halt in front of an office building. Paying the driver, they stepped out and entered the building.

Hermione stepped up to the receptionists' desk and asked where they could get a copy of a picture that appeared in the paper. She was directed to an office at the far end of the second floor hall. After obtaining a copy of the picture, which was a better quality but still did not clearly show the face in the shadow, they headed back to Hogwarts.

"We need to take this to the Headmaster, Hermione, he did want a report when we returned."

"I wonder if there is a way to reveal the face better, a spell perhaps. I feel this is who we're looking for, Severus. We're so close to revealing one piece of this puzzle but still it feels out of reach."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Dumbledore felt the wards adjust to allow entrance to Severus and Hermione upon their return. Knowing the two of them as he did, they probably had not eaten since leaving that morning. He ordered tea and some finger sandwiches from the kitchen for them. Seated in front of his fireplace in his sitting room off his office, he waited for them.

Severus and Hermione entered the castle and made their way to the headmasters' office. The gargoyle alerted the Headmaster that they were on their up. Waving his hand the door opened in invitation for the couple to enter.

"Albus!" He heard Severus call out.

"I'm in my sitting room, Severus."

Taking Hermione's hand he led her to the cosy room, filled with what she assumed were personal mementos. On the table, between two sofas, tea and sandwiches were set out waiting for them to enjoy.

"Come in, sit down. I took the initiative of ordering a bit of food for you both. I know how each of you forgets to eat when immersed in research."

"Thank you, Albus," Severus said as he picked up a sandwich and began to devour it.

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said. "Shall I serve the tea?"

"Yes, please. I take it your research was fruitful in providing some answers."

Handing a cup to the headmaster and one to her husband, Hermione responded to his inquiry.

"Yes, sir, we have some answers, but found more questions. We came upon a Muggle photo you should find interesting," she said as she retrieved the stack of papers and the picture from her coat pocket.

After handing the photo to Dumbledore, she reached over and picked up a sandwich, realising she was hungrier than she thought.

As he looked closely at the Muggle picture, Dumbledore noticed the figured cloaked in the shadow. He could make out the robes, which were definitely a clue that the figure was of the Wizarding world.

"This could just be someone hiding from the Muggle taking this picture. I cannot quite make out the face though."

"True, but most wizards are ignorant of Muggle technology and would not hide themselves as this one has. Most wizards would not appear in Muggle London in robes, sir. We need to find out who this is, and find out why he was there," Hermione said, taking a second sandwich.

"I agree with Hermione, Albus. Something is not quite right in that picture."

"Well, let's see if we can shed some light on this mystery person."

Taking his wand from his sleeve, the headmaster pointed it at the picture and with intricate movements spoke the incantation IAcclaro/I a dark blue light engulfed the picture for a few seconds and then was gone. Picking up the picture, he studied it closely.

"Very interesting," he said motioning to the Potions master to join him. "Severus, does he not look familiar to you?"

"Yes, but as far as I am aware he was an only child, like his son. Though they look similar, they are not the same person," Severus said looking at the picture of a man who looked eerily similar to his old friend.

"Well, who is it, do either of you know?" Hermione said wondering whom it was they were talking about in regards to the picture.

"No, but…well here you look," Severus said as he handed her the picture. Taking hold to it, Hermione was shocked at what she saw a wizard with short platinum blonde hair and grey eyes, who bore a remarkable resemblance to Lucius Malfoy.

"Perhaps, you should go see Lucius, Severus. See if he knows who this is," Albus said.

"I'll Floo call him when we get back to our rooms and see if he's free this evening."

Upon returning to their rooms, Severus immediately went to the Floo and called Lucius.

--

"Lucius, sorry to bother you."

"No bother at all, Severus, what can I do for you?"

"Are you available this evening, I need to discuss something with you."

"We have no plans tonight as far as I'm aware, is eight this evening good for you?"

"That would be fine. I'll see you then."

"Bring your lovely bride, Severus," Lucius said.

"Perhaps another time, Lucius this isn't a purely social call."

"I'll see you at eight then old friend," Lucius broke the connection curious as to what it was that had Severus venturing out of his dungeon on a weeknight.

--

Severus found Hermione in the lab checking on her potion.

"How is it going?"

"Good so far. The first three tries failed before this step, but I'm optimistic about this go round."

He looked over at her potions journal, noting her meticulous record keeping. Her progress with the potion was impressive. She would one day make an exceptional Potions Mistress. In the past, he could not encourage her, to do so would have put in life in even more danger. The children of his compatriots would have told their parents of his praise of the IMudblood/I and it would have reached the ears of the Dark Lord quickly. Now though, the Dark Lord was dead; and she was no longer his student, but his wife and he would encourage her in all she sought to do.

"You're doing excellent work as always, Hermione. I'm sorry I was not able to encourage you when you were my student."

"I know why you couldn't, Severus. Actually, I'm glad you couldn't. It gave me a thicker skin and made me push myself to do better. Don't feel guilty about the past, my love, let's leave it where it is and just move forward."

"When did you get wise beyond your years?"

"I don't know. I suppose Dumbledore may be rubbing off on me?"

"If your eyes start twinkling…," he said with a warning glare in his eyes.

Hermione's laughter stopped him from ending that statement.

"I promise my eyes will not be twinkling anytime soon. Did you get through to Lucius?"

"Yes, I'm meeting with him at the Manor at eight this evening."

"I hope he has some answers," Hermione said turning back to her work.

_So do I,_ thought Severus. _So do I._

_--_

At precisely eight that evening, Severus knocked on the elaborate front door of Malfoy Manor. The door opened, revealing a house elf dressed in a tea towel with the Malfoy crest embroidered on it.

"Tell your master that Professor Snape is here to see him."

"Yes sir, master is expecting you. Please follow me."

He followed the elf to Lucius' study.

"Master is waiting for you inside, Professor," the elf said, then popped out of sight.

Knocking on the door, he heard Lucius respond with the word "Enter."

Severus opened the door to find his friend seated in front of the fireplace, a snifter of brandy in hand. Lucius rose from his seat to greet him.

"Welcome, Severus, it has been a while since you have graced us here with your presence. Care for a brandy, or something more to your liking?"

"Thank you, Lucius, brandy would be fine. Yes, it has been a long time since I've been here, though nothing has changed I see."

Handing Severus a snifter half full of brandy, he responded.

"No, nothing on the surface anyway, I did have to dispose of some things left by our deceased Master. So, how are you finding married life?"

"It has its perks," Severus said. He knew Lucius was fishing around for some thing but for what he wasn't sure of what yet.

"Ah, yes, with that lovely young bride of yours I'm sure the 'perks' are quite pleasurable; and especially when the bride is so young and nubile. The ceremony was quite, remarkable. I've never seen anything like that occur before."

"Yes, it surprised me as well. However, I did not come here to talk about my wife or our wedding, Lucius."

Now that he knew, what his old friend was fishing for, it was time to change the subject. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture.

"I recently came across this photo. It's a Muggle picture, and in it I found a face that looked surprisingly familiar."

He handed the picture to Lucius. His faced showed no emotion, no shock of recognition when he looked at the picture, but Severus knew how to read his old friend. He paled noticeably as if he had just seen a ghost. He could use Legilimency on Lucius, but he would sense it immediately. He drank down his brandy in one gulp as he handed the picture back to Severus.

"I don't know who he is I've never seen him before in my life."

"Really? Considering he looks a great deal like you, I would have thought he was a close relative."

"Not to my knowledge, no. Unless my father sired a bastard, which I doubt he would have done. It is probably just coincidence. Perhaps a very distant relative of whom I am unaware."

Severus knew Lucius was lying, but he could not figure out why.

"Well if you do happen to remember anything, please let me know. It is important."

"Why is it important that you know about this person?" He questioned, curiosity showing in his eyes.

"Have you read recently in the Daily Prophet about the incident where St. Mungo's became visible to Muggles for a few seconds?"

"Yes, yes, I remember reading that, what do you think this person has to do with it?"

"That is what we are trying to find out. If he did have anything to do with it, then how did he do it? It would take a great deal of power to disrupt those wards."

"If anything comes to mind I'll Floo you immediately, Severus."

"Thank you, Lucius. I must be getting back to Hogwarts now, I have an early class to prepare for, I'm sure you understand."

"Of course, perhaps next time you can make it a social call and bring your lovely wife with you."

"I'm afraid that would be hard to do right now, perhaps during Christmas break, though. Please give Narcissa my best. I can show myself to the door. Good night, Lucius."

"Good night, Severus."

Upon exiting Malfoy Manor, he Apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts, and walked slowly to Albus' office. He could not figure out what it was that Lucius was hiding. Lucius knew who this man was, but would not tell him. He also did not like the look in Lucius' eyes when he talked about Hermione.

Severus entered the headmaster's office and told him what transpired in his talk with Lucius.

"He knows who this is, Albus, he just refuses to disclose anything about it. He is definitely hiding something."

"I've been thinking since you and Hermione showed me this picture. I seem to remember that Claudius and Catherine Malfoy had two sons. One died when he was twelve. He was four or five years older than Lucius."

"Lucius never mentioned he had an older brother to me," Severus said, shocked to hear that Lucius was not an only child as he claimed to be. "He told me he was an only child. Why would he lie about something like that?"

"Why indeed? Perhaps you and Hermione should look into it. I will see what I can dig up at the Ministry about the child. There should have been a death certificate registered with the cause of death. However, I think we have all had enough for one day, do you not agree?"

"Yes, I've had more then enough. I'll see you at breakfast then, Albus. Good night."

"Good night, Severus."

--

Accarlo - make clear, reveal


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Severus entered his quarters to find Hermione reclining on the sofa, a glass of wine in hand. On the table sat the open bottle and an empty glass awaiting him.

"I thought it was a bit late in the day for tea, so I took out a bottle of wine. Care to join me?"

With a display of wandless magic, Severus waved his hand at the bottle, raising up it and tipping on to its side, poured the wine into his glass and set itself gently back to its previous place. He took the glass and sat down at Hermione's feet, taking a sip of the fruity wine, and watching the fire; lost in his own thoughts.

"I take it, from your demeanour, that Lucius was not forthcoming with any answers."

"He outright denied knowing who the wizard is, he was lying. Albus remembers there being another son, a few years older than Lucius. He supposedly died around the age of 12. I've known Lucius Malfoy for well over twenty years, and in all that time he never mentioned an older sibling."

"Perhaps it's a painful memory for him."

Severus couldn't help but snort at that comment.

"Remember who we are talking about, Hermione. Lucius may have changed sides during the war, but he did so to save his own skin. No, he has other reasons to be keeping this secret."

"So how do we go about getting to the truth?"

"Albus has contacts at the Ministry. He is going to see if there was a death certificate filed. In the meantime, where do you think we could find information on a birth or death? Especially one in a family as influential as the Malfoy family?"

"The Daily Prophet's society page," Hermione smiled. "How far back should I go?"

"Lucius was born in 1954, so if there was an older sibling, as Albus believes, you should start looking around 1949 and move on from there. His father was Abraxas Malfoy. He passed on years ago from Dragon Pox."

Hermione sat up, refilled her glass, and settled next to Severus again.

"Anything else he had to say, or not say, as the case may be?"

"He tried to change the subject, referring to our recent marriage and the 'benefits' that go along with it. If you ever run into Lucius when I'm not around Hermione, please be careful. Lucius has a 'taste' for young flesh, shall we say, it is something that was cultivated during his time as a Death Eater. Even though he is my friend, I would not put it past him to try something with you."

"I would never be unfaithful to you, Severus, surely you know that."

"I know you wouldn't my dear, but Lucius will use any means at his disposal to acquire what he wants. I have seen him do so before, and I would not want you put in that position."

Hermione could only guess what 'any means' meant in reference to Lucius Malfoy, although she wasn't sure she really wanted to know.

"I'll be careful, Severus, I promise."

The next day, Hermione was in the library looking for a book she needed to complete a History of Magic essay due the following Friday, when she came across a copy of _Who's Who in Wizarding England circa. 1950_. Pulling the book from the shelf, she looked to see if perhaps there were any Snapes in it. As she flipped through the pages of parchment, she came upon a listing that caught her eye that of one Abraxas Malfoy.

_Abraxas Malfoy (1905 - ) Son of the late Claudius Malfoy and Maris Malfoy (nee Lestrange) Married Catherine Rosier on the 15th of May 1938, Sired to date one son, Julius Claudius Malfoy born on the 20th of October 1949_

Briefly forgetting the history essay, she copied down all the information she found within the book to show Severus and the headmaster.

Draco Malfoy saw Hermione sitting at the table totally absorbed in her work, and she did not notice him behind her, as he read his grandfathers name on the entry she was copying.

"Since when are you so interested in the Malfoy Family, Mrs Snape?" Draco said inquisitively. Hermione gasped, startled. She turned around and saw Draco behind her.

"Hello, Draco," she said as she quickly closed the book in front of her.

"Hello, Hermione. You still haven't answered my question."

She was not sure how much, if any, Draco knew about his deceased Uncle. Taking the safer route, she decided it would be best if Severus handled this sticky situation.

"I think you should ask Professor Snape that question, Draco."

"Why can't you answer the question for me, Hermione, or is it that you won't?"

"I just think that he could better answer your question. His last class ends at 4:00 this afternoon he should be in his office till dinner."

Her essay now forgotten, she put her things in her bag and left the library. She headed to her rooms, hoping to catch Severus for a few moments before her next class to tell him what transpired with Draco. Whispering the password that would allow her entry to their quarters, Hermione walked in, and placed her book bag on the table. She retrieved the parchment on which she copied the information. She read the entry again.

_'Julius Claudius Malfoy born on the 20th of October 1949'_.

Lucius Malfoy was 'not' an only child, but why did he lie about it? What happened to Julius? Seeing the time, Hermione picked up her bag and opened the door that led to her husband's office, walking through to another door that led to his classroom. She listened to make sure no students were present then carefully opened the door. Peeking in, she confirmed that Severus was alone. He looked up, seeing Hermione.

"Shouldn't you be heading to your next class?"

"I'm about to, but something happened that I thought you should be made aware. I was in the library earlier, and I didn't notice Draco was reading over my shoulder. He questioned why I was so interested in the Malfoy family. I told him he should talk to you, so he'll probably be by your office at 4:00. I'm sorry, love I didn't know what else to do."

Sighing deeply Severus thought for a moment before he spoke.

"I should have expected that something like this would happen sooner or later. I will handle his questions, Hermione, thank you for forewarning. Now, you best be making your way to your class before you're late," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you later, Severus."

--

When his last class for the day let out, Draco headed to the dungeons and to his godfathers office. He knocked on the door and waited for the familiar voice to grant him entry.

"Enter," he heard Snape call out, he opened the door and stepped into the office.

The time passed much too quickly for Severus. He was dreading this meeting. He heard the knock on his office door and knew it was Draco. Giving himself a few seconds to gain control, he took a deep breath and called for Draco to enter.

"Professor Snape, do you have a few moments free? I need to speak to you about something important."

"Yes, Mr Malfoy, I have a few moments. Please sit down."

"Thank you, sir. I'll get straight to the point. I was in the library earlier today and found Hermi…er your wife taking notes concerning the Malfoy family history, more specifically about my paternal grandfather. When I questioned her as to why, she said I should ask you. So here I am. Why are you and your wife so interested in my family history?"

"What do you know about your father's family, Draco?"

"What exactly is going on, Severus?" Draco asked, his tolerance for the evasive answers he had been receiving all day rapidly running out.

"Draco, come, we will go to my private quarters where we can talk more privately."

Draco followed through the door leading to the private haven of his godfather and his new wife. He took a seat on the sofa as Severus sat in his high back leather armchair, a warm fire already burning in the fireplace.

"I'm going to require a wand oath from you, Draco, that what I tell you here today does not leave this room. Are you willing to do so?"

"Is this really necessary?"

"It's either that or I will be forced to use a memory charm."

"Very well."

Draco removed his wand from his cloak as Severus withdrew his from his sleeve, bringing the tips together. Draco swore a Wizards oath and watched as the tips of their wands glowed blue and fade.

"Now, will you tell me what is going on?"

Severus told him what he could about the unexplained occurrences, and the research he and Hermione had done. Severus also told him about the unknown man in the Muggle photo that bore an uncanny resemblance to his father, Lucius.

"When I spoke to your father and showed him the picture he denied knowing who the person was, but having known your father for as long as I have I know when he is not being forthcoming with information. His jaw tenses just a bit and his left eyebrow twitches."

"So that's what Hermione was doing in the library today researching my family's past?"

"No. Actually, she came upon that information quite by accident. She was looking for something else when she came across an old copy of Who's Who in Wizarding England circa. 1950, and decided to see if your grandfather was listed in it and what information it might contain. What she found was this."

He took out the parchment with the information Hermione had copied on to it and handed it to Draco. Draco sat in shock for a few moments, trying to wrap his mind the fact that for all his life his father had lied to him. He was not an only child. He was not even the firstborn. He had taken a wizards oath so he could not even confront his father with this information. Why, why would his father never mention a brother?

"Do you know what happened to him?" Draco asked.

"The headmaster remembered hearing that he died around the age of twelve. He's attempting to ascertain if his information is correct."

"I could go look in the family library and see if…"

"No, Draco, I do not want you doing anything. I do not want you caught in the middle of this," Severus said firmly.

"Will you let me know what you do find out."

"If this person turns out to be your Uncle then yes, I will tell you," Severus said as he looked at the clock. It showed it was time for dinner. He had not realized how long they had been talking.

"It's time to head to the Great Hall for dinner. Come and walk with me, we can talk a bit about other things."

They left his quarters, walking to the Great Hall together discussing Slytherins' chances against Ravenclaw in the next Quidditch match.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Severus returned that evening and found her in the lab working diligently on her potion. He observed her from the door worrying her bottom lip, as was her habit when deep in thought. She was reading her notes and seemed oblivious to his presence. He knocked on the open door making her aware that he was there. She looked up from her notes, and the corner of her mouth curled up in a half smile when she saw him.

"Hello, Severus, finished with your grading already?"

"It's after 9:00 in the evening, my dear. It doesn't take me all night to grade third year essays," he said, amused at how she becomes so wrapped up in her work she loses track of time.

"I didn't realize it was that late. Mind if I pick your brain a bit?"

"I'm at your service, madam."

"I'm not sure if I should go with the black opal flakes since that may react badly to the powdered obsidian."

"Have you considered salamander blood or pomegranate juice? Although I think salamander blood would work best with the other ingredients." He walked over and looked into the cauldron; the potion was a dark blue and appeared to be the consistency of pudding. She was doing well, but the potion still had the potential to go bad if she was not careful.

"Wouldn't salamander blood react badly with the black obsidian?"

"Only if it was whole or flaked, since you used powdered it should not have a diverse reaction. I would like to be here though to observe when you do add it, just in case."

"Do you have any in your stores?"

"Yes, how much do you think you need?"

"Maybe six drops I'll have to calculate the proper amount," she said picking up her quill and working the equations, she needed to determine the amount to use in the potion.

Severus watched as her quill flew across the parchment seeing the concentration on her face as she worked the Arithmantic equations. He thought that she would one day make an exceptional Potions mistress, with her ability to think outside of the old accepted views and ways she would turn the world of Potions on its ear and drag it into the 20th century. He always wanted a wife who shared his love of potions with, if she was also a Potions mistress that would be even better. Someone he could do research with, someone to develop new potions with, that would be his dream come true. Yes, if Hermione wished to pursue a career in potions he would find a master to take her on as an apprentice. He would do it himself, but he did not want anyone to doubt that she earned her certification on her own and not because she was his wife.

"Five drops, it will take five drops of salamander blood.

"Do you have enough, Severus?"

"Yes, there is than enough in my stores," he said.

"Tomorrow morning then it will need to be added by 7:00 a.m." Hermione checked her potion one last time making sure the magical flame was at the proper temperature. She cleaned up the work area putting away her quill and journal.

"Shall I order tea from the kitchen, or would you prefer something a bit more potent?" She asked Severus as she rose from the stool.

"I'd rather have something a little more intoxicating, but you order tea if you want," he said as he took her hand, and they walked through to their quarters.

Severus opened the concealed cabinet and poured a bit of brandy into his snifter. He joined Hermione on the sofa a cup of tea appearing in front of her on the table.

"How did your discussion with Draco go?"

"It went well I didn't have to Oblivate him. I did make him take a wand oath though. I didn't tell him much, but we did talk about the picture and the fact that his father had an older brother."

"I can envision how he took that news," Hermione said.

"He is dismayed that his father apparently deceived him all his life. I am hoping that Albus is able to get some pertinent information. We need to find out who this person is and how to draw him out into the open," he said taking a swallow of his brandy.

"I wish we knew more about what we're facing here. I detest the fact that we know so little. I wonder sometimes how long this is going to take, months or years." Hermione said the tension apparent in her voice.

Severus brought his arm around her shoulder holding her close to him. "No matter how it long it takes, love, we will see it through together."

--

Over the next several weeks, more and more incidents of strange sightings were reported. Hermiones' potion experiment for her independent study was proving to be a success, she was testing it on nifflers first, and they were resisting some nasty hexes thanks to the potion.

"Severus," Hermione said as she raced into their rooms. "Come here, look at this. It works, it works!"

Severus had been sitting on the sofa reading the newest issue of Potions Monthly when Hermione, came racing into the room. He followed her into the lab where a cage had been set up on the table with a niffler inside.

"I gave this little guy ten drops of the Shielding Draught, then I started casting hexes at him. Nothing too harsh, just 'Impedimenta and a stunner, the niffler was unaffected by the spells."

Severus looked at her he knew she would not lie to him but still…completely unaffected? "Show me, Hermione."

Hermione took the niffler from the cage and replaced it with one that had not been a subject of the testing yet. She fed it ten drops of the potion and waited a few minutes; she then cast a stunner at it. The niffler did not react to it at all. His eyebrows rose high on his forehead.

"May I try something, Hermione? A more complex spell."

"Be my guest," she said, gesturing towards the cage.

Severus took out his wand from his sleeve, aimed it at the cage with the niffler, and cast 'Sectumsempra' at the creature. To his amazement, it had no effect on the niffler.

"Congratulations, Hermione. It appears you have succeeded. Now you just need to see how long a dose of the potion will last," he said.

Hermiones' smile seemed to light up the room. She threw herself into his arms squealing, "I can't believe it, I really did it, Severus."

"I never doubted that you would. While you finish your notes and clean up I'll order us some tea from the kitchens."

--

The next day Hermione made her way to the Headmaster's office, her journal containing the notes held closely to her chest. Approaching the gargoyle that protected the entry she gave the password and watched as the huge stone gargoyle slid to the side allowing her to step onto the revolving staircase up to the door.

Knocking on the heavy wood door, she heard the elderly wizard call out for her to enter.

"Good afternoon, Professor," Hermione said her excitement barely contained.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Snape. I presume from the look on your face you have good news."

"Very good, sir, the potion… it works," she said as she handed him the large book.

He opened it and flipping through to her last entry, a smile spread across his face as he read the results of her first test.

"This is wonderful, Hermione. You have done some amazing work here. I expect you will be conducting more test, yes?"

"Yes, sir, I still need to test to see how long the potion last and then it needs to be tested on human subjects. The preliminary results so far are very promising though."

As their talk continued, an owl flew to the window pecking at it insistently demanding entrance. Dumbledore waved his hand at the window, and it opened enough for the owl to fly in. It landed on his desk holding its leg up for him to remove the parchment it carried. Taking the rolled up parchment from the owl he broke the seal and unrolled it. His brow furrowed as he read the contents of the letter and Hermione wondered what could cause the headmaster to react in such a way.

"This is from a contact I have at the Ministry, in the Records Department to be exact, she was unable to find any information on the death of Julius Malfoy."

"I was unable to find anything either in the back issues of the Daily Prophet."

"That leads to one of two conclusions then, either young Julius' death was hushed up or he did not die."

"If he didn't die, Professor then where is he and why isn't his existence known. Why is Lucius Malfoy even denying he ever had an older brother?"

"There is only one reason I can think of, it's not unheard of in old pureblood families especially ones as inbred as the Malfoy's."

"You think he may be a squib?" Hermione said. "Why would Mr Malfoy deny his existence because of that?"

"You must understand, Hermione, in old pureblood families such as the Malfoy's it is considered a disgrace to have a child who is not magicallycapable. In the past, and even today in some cases, if a child did not show any magical ability by the time they reached eleven they were either banished to a Muggle orphanage or met with an accidental death, which was more often the case in the past."

"You mean they were murdered. That's awful, how could people allow it go on?" Hermione said shocked that such practices existed and still practiced by some.

"Many would turn a blind eye to it unfortunately. However, these days some of these children are either kept by their families or more often, their memories are altered and they placed in orphanages or with other squibs and raised as Muggles."

"So, if Julius Malfoy is indeed alive and a squib he couldn't possibly be the one causing these incidents. Which brings us back to square one, although I do wonder why he's dressed as a wizard and if his memory was altered how would he know about St. Mungo's or Hogwarts?"

"Indeed, Mrs Snape, how would he know such things?" Dumbledore sighed as he rose from his seat, "May I escort you to the Great Hall, Madam? It's time for lunch," he said, offering his arm to Hermione.

"I would be honoured, kind sir," Hermione said, rising from her seat, her journal in hand, as she took the headmasters arm.

"I'll inform your husband of the news I received today," he said, softly so no one else could hear, as he left Hermione at the Gryffindor table and walked up to the head table.

That night as Hermione lay asleep in her husbands' arms she dreamt of an all too familiar misty dark landscape and three cloaked figures in the shadows.

"Hermione Snape," she heard one of the figures speak, "stay on your current path, the answer you seek lies ahead. You must proceed with caution. Danger lies ahead for you that could threaten the life of the child within you."

"The…the…the child within in? Do you mean I'm…pregnant?" She could not believe what she just heard.

"Yes, you carry a child within you. He will one day be a powerful wizard and do many great things." Another figure said.

"We will speak to you again," said one of the figures as the dreamscape faded from her view.

Hermione woke with a start, sitting straight up in the bed. She could not believe what she just heard. How could she be…she didn't feel any different….she was on the potion, so…how…she would have to go see Madam Pomfrey.

Severus felt Hermione when she awoke; he looked at her and could tell that she was flustered. She must have had another dream, he thought to himself. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. They just paid me another visit in my dreams. They said to stay on my current path, that the answers lay ahead." She didn't want to tell him about her possibly being pregnant, not until she was sure. They hadn't even talked about children; she wasn't sure how he would take the news if she were indeed pregnant.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hermione walked into the infirmary the next morning. She had to know for sure if she was indeed pregnant. She knocked on Madam Pomfrey's office door, and seconds later, the medi-witch appeared.

"Good Morning, Poppy. I umm…"

Hermione was suddenly speechless. She did not know how to ask, or what to say to the kindly woman who had taken care of her on numerous occasions.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Well, you see, I… umm, I need a…"

"I've been seeing to your health for seven years now, child. You can tell me anything. Now, what do you need from me?"

"I… I think I may be pregnant, Madam Pomfrey." Hermione lowered her eyes, staring at the floor. She knew she had nothing to be ashamed of; she _was_ a married witch after all, but she still felt a bit peculiar talking to Poppy about such things.

Taking Hermione by the hand Madam Pomfrey led her to one of the beds.

"Lay down here, my dear, and let's see if your suspicions are correct."

The medi-witch took her wand and pointed it at Hermione's abdomen, and softly said the word to invoke the spell. "Conceptio." A blue glow radiated from her womb. Madam Pomfrey smiled at Hermione.

"Congratulations. You are indeed pregnant and it's a boy. You appear to be about three weeks into the pregnancy, which means you should give birth around late July or early August."

"H-h-how can that be? I'm on the potion! Severus and I haven't even discussed having children yet. I'm not even out of school!"

"You saw the results yourself, Hermione. You are pregnant. I don't know why the potion failed, but these things do happen. Perhaps if you look at this as 'it was meant to be.' As for Severus, I've known him since he was eleven and I believe, after the initial shock wears off, that he will be thrilled.

"Please Poppy, don't tell anyone else about this. I want to tell Severus first, and I'm not quite sure how and when I'm going to do that."

"I will tell no one, child. Just don't put off telling Severus about this for too long. You will start showing in a few months and then he will know. I do want you to come back before the hols so I can give you a thorough exam, set up a schedule for your prenatal care and answer any questions you may have at that time."

--

Hermione walked down towards the Great Hall still in a bit of shock from learning that she was pregnant, just as she was told in her dream. She needed to tell Severus, but wasn't sure how. They never really discussed children; they were still getting used to being married and discovering each other. It was only a couple of weeks until Christmas, maybe she would wait to tell Severus then, a sort of Christmas present. 'Yes' she thought, 'that would be best, no students around he'll have time to adjust to the news.'

The Headmaster caught sight of the young woman she seemed oblivious to her surroundings as he watched her. A smile came slowly to his face. He had seen that look many times before. It appeared that Mrs. Snape had learned of her condition. He had already known for the last three weeks. He had seen the change in her aura, the subtle change that occurred when a witch carried a new life within her.

"Good morning, Mrs Snape, beautiful day is it not?"

"Oh, uh good morning, Headmaster, yes, yes it is a beautiful day," she said as they continued to walk towards the Great Hall.

"I've always enjoyed the winter season, but spring is my favourite. I so love watching new life blooming and growing."

Hermione touched her abdomen thinking about the new life growing inside of her when the thought came to her. _Does the Headmaster know I'm pregnant? How could he? Then again he seems to know everything that goes on in the castle._ Her eyes glanced over at the Headmaster.

"Yes, Spring is special, but I think each season holds its own special charm."

"I agree, just like each child is special."

Hermione stopped walking and turned towards the headmaster.

"How did you know? I just left Madam Pomfrey."

"I have the ability to see auras, child. Yours, like every woman's, changed subtly when you conceived your child," he said, a serene smile on his face.

"Congratulations, my dear, I'm thrilled for the both of you."

"Thank you, sir, but please don't say anything to anyone else. I want to tell Severus on Christmas Eve when we are alone."

"No one will hear it from me, Hermione. Now shall we to the Great Hall, you need to keep your strength up, now that you are eating for two."

As Hermione sat eating breakfast she listened to the morning chatter around her, Harry and Ron were talking Quidditch, as usual. She was glad no one else could see what the Headmaster could, if they did, the news would be around school faster than you could say 'SNITCH'.

After breakfast, as they were leaving for their first class, Ginny came up to Hermione.

"You going to Hogsmeade this weekend, Hermione?"

"I really hadn't thought about it, Ginny. I guess I should since I haven't done any Christmas shopping at all yet."

"Great, then you're going with me. It's been too long since we've done anything together. I've missed being able to talk to you like we use to do. Gryffindor House just isn't the same without you."

"I'm sorry, Ginny if it seems I've been neglecting my friends. I'm not doing so intentionally. We'll make a day of it in Hogsmeade."

Ginny gave her a smile.

"Sounds good to me, see you at lunch."

--

Saturday morning, she met Ginny in the Entrance Hall with the other students waiting to head to Hogsmeade.

"You all ready to go, Hermione?"

"All ready. Where do you want go to first?"

"How about the Quidditch shop first. That way we can get Harry and Ron's gifts out of the way. Have you decided what you're getting Professor Snape?"

"Well there is a book I know he doesn't have. I thought about seeing if I could find it at the bookshop. I might have to go to Flourish and Blott's if they don't have it."

They spent the morning going from store to store making their purchases. The last stop was the bookshop.

"I'm going to check and see if they have any new cookbooks for my Mum," Ginny said.

"Okay, I'll be looking around. Find me when you're done."

Hermione went to the clerk to ask where books on pregnancy were and then headed to the section that the witch pointed out. She had hoped to find a book to give Severus that would help lead into her news. She spent thirty minutes going through book after book, finally settling on two. _Haemorrhoids and Mood Swings--A Wizard's Guide to Surviving Pregnancy_ and _Stolen Wands and Frog Spawn in Your Shoes--A Wizard's Guide to Surviving Fatherhood_. She quickly paid for the books and put them in her bag so that Ginny would not see them.

Hermione began to look for Ginny, when a new potions book caught her eye. She was skimming through it as her friend came up behind her.

"Find what you were looking for?"

"No, I'll have to go to Diagon Alley or Owl Mr Blotts. If he doesn't have it in stock, I'll ask him to order it for me. I hope that it will arrive before the hols. Find a new cookbook for your Mum?"

"Yes, found one I hope she can use."

She handed the book to Hermione. _Swish and Flick – Real Gourmet Meals at the Tip of Your Wand_.

"I'm sure she will love it. I'm famished. Let's go to the Three Broomsticks and get something to eat."

"Sounds good, just let me go pay for this."

As they were walking towards the pub, Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She had the distinct feeling she was being watched. She looked discreetly around the vicinity, but she could not see anyone.

Upon entering the Three Broomsticks, they saw Ron and Harry and went to join them at their table. The four talked about classes, their plans for the hols, and the latest gossip. After a filling lunch and more talk, the girls said good-bye to the boys and headed out the door.

Before making their way back to Hogwarts she and Ginny decided to pick up some sweets at Honeydukes. As they headed to the shop, Hermione once again felt as if she was being watched. Ginny entered the shop as Hermione looked to her right, and for a brief moment, she saw a man who could almost pass for Lucius Malfoy. The same pale blond hair, but much shorter and cold grey eyes. She quickly entered the shop behind Ginny. She felt the need to get back to Hogwarts as quickly as possible.

"Hey Gin, do you mind if we make this quick, I just remembered something I promised Severus I would do today."

"Sure, I have an essay I need to get working on anyway."

After making their selections of the delicious sweets offered at the shop, they headed back to Hogwarts. Hermione's senses were on alert for anything out of the ordinary around them as they walked back to the school.

--

Hermione rushed down to the dungeons and into the lab calling out for her husband.

"Severus!"

"I'm right here," he said, as he came out of his private storeroom. He could sense and see the fear on her face and in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he approached her, taking her into his embrace.

"I saw him, Severus, I saw him!"

"Who?"

"I believe I just saw Julius Malfoy in Hogsmeade. I think he was following me."

"We need to go tell Albus about this. Come, we'll use the Floo."

--

Albus Dumbledore was taking a well-deserved break, having caught up with the multitude of paperwork that always seemed to pile up. He sat in his comfortable chair by the fire and sipped tea, and enjoying the serenity. His tranquil moment was disturbed when he saw the fire turn green and watched as Severus and Hermione emerged.

"Severus, Hermione, to what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?"

"We're sorry to disturb you, Headmaster," Hermione said, "I just returned from Hogsmeade and I believe I saw Julius Malfoy. I think he was following me," she said in a rush.

"Did he threaten you in any way?"

"Not directly no, but I didn't feel safe with him in the vicinity."

"Severus, perhaps you should accompany your wife during her outings until all this is resolved. Just to be on the safe side."

"I had planned to do just that, Albus. Maybe I should go to Hogsmeade and see if I can draw him out into the open."

"Not today, not with the children there. I don't know if he is dangerous or not, but we need to find out more about him. Have you heard anything more from Lucius?"

"Not recently, no. However, I do expect we will receive an invitation to Malfoy Manor during the holidays for dinner."

"Perhaps you two should attend if such an invitation is extended. It may give you the chance to search out some answers, Severus."

Severus was not pleased with the prospect of having to endure dinner with the Malfoy's, or putting Hermione within reach of Lucius.

"If you insist, Albus, but I do not think we'll find out much if anything. Lucius would not keep any embarrassing information about the Malfoy family just laying around for anyone to see. It will be well hidden."

"Let's see if we even get invited first," Hermione said. "This whole conversation may be for naught."

"You are correct, Mrs. Snape. We shall just have to wait and see."

"My apologies, again for disturbing you Headmaster. I'm a bit worn out from all the shopping I did today. I think I'd like to go back to our quarters and have a bit of a nap, Severus"

"We'll see you at dinner, Headmaster." Severus and Hermione Flooed back to their quarters.

The Headmaster sat thinking over the current situation when he suddenly felt the wards calling to him. Whoever was near was not trying to breech them, but seemed to be sending him a message.


End file.
